Fight For Your Heart
by C-Jay CD
Summary: AH/AU: When Jacob Black discovers his beloved in bed with another, he flees the town. Torn between following his dreams and staying loyal to his family he runs into an old family friend. Will this one woman be enough to guide him in the right direction, to not only save himself, but his family too. And what secrets may he uncover along the way?
1. Betrayal

**A/N: So something new entirely for me to write. Hope you enjoy it. This will be a full blown story, I have it planned till the end so no worries there.**

**Mistakes are mine, not Beta'd – Thanks to Daalboy for the chapter name, you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to SM, and last time I checked, I'm not her.**

**Enjoy :) And let me know what you think, I'm anxious to know.**

Jake had called her thirty seven times since last night; he wasn't stalking her, fuck no he wasn't. She was his girlfriend after all and he had a right to know where she was. Leah had been absent since 6am this morning, she'd left Jake a note on the fridge telling him she'd be working late at the diner. He's decided to surprise her and had picked up some Chinese food on his way to collect her from the late shift. She had a job at the school in Forks but still tried to help out her mom when she could. He smiled to himself at her kindness.

He'd walked in wearing his dark jeans and black t shirt, simple yet sexy, just how Leah liked him to dress.

"Hey Sue, is Leah in the back?" he asked her mother who was also the owner of the only diner in La Push. Sue shot him a sympathetic smile and looked down at the menu's shaking her head.

Jake frowns in confusion, "She said she had the late shift today?" He asks waiting for a reply from Sue, the most horrible scenarios running through his mind. She could have gotten hit by a car on the way in or been in an accident or something worse.

"Jake!" Sue yells again and he snaps his attention back to her and clears his throat, "Jake I'm sorry. Leah asked for today off, she said she was going to visit her friend, Alice Cullen in Forks today, something about the girl having caught some foreign disease whilst she was on holiday in London."

He nods and then makes his way outside and slides into the car. _Alice Cullen, _the name rang a bell, Leah had probably mentioned it sometime back. _Alice Cullen… _No, he couldn't seem to remember where she would have mentioned this 'friend', _Cullen._

Something tugged at the corner of his brain and then it all became clear. Cullen. The guy she had been working with recently, the new guy at the school who taught chemistry where Leah taught Tribal History. Fear bloomed in his chest as it heaved heavy breathes trying to get his head around the assumptions rolling around in there.

Maybe they had work to do, or they were planning an outing for some children or something. _Anything _other than the disturbing images his mind was making up.

He turned the ignition on and pulled out of the diner, having no idea where the Cullen's lived he'd have to stop on the way for the information he needed.

Jake had seen the Cullen guy before, when he'd picked Leah up after she'd stayed behind to do some marking. He'd been tall and pale and flirtatious, uncaring in the least that Jake had been standing right there, his hand on the lower back of his girl.

White hot rage ran through him as he drove on further and further, his own mind winding him up, getting him ready for the worst.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Leah pulled up the car and glanced around. The house was secluded with no neighbours for miles so of course no one would see her. But a girl doing what she was doing, always had to be careful.

She sighed and threw her head back against the cushiony headrest. One last time. This would most definitely be the final time she would make this mistake. She glances in the mirror about her and pumped her hair up a little. She reached into her back for her lip gloss and applied a thick coat and them pouted her plump lips.

She had found the simple ring last week when she had finally gotten round to doing laundry.

A tiny silver band with a simple white diamond placed in the middle, she had no doubt in her mind that Jake was going to propose now. She needed to have more willpower than she currently possessed. She squared her shoulders and then opened the door, glancing up at the treacherous house where she had enjoyed countless hours of passion.

She was right; this was definitely the last time.

_But__ isn't that what you said last time, _her inner voice snarks at her and she sighs as she makes way up the front stairs. She ruffles her hand through her hair again and then rings the doorbell. Thank god his little sister Alice was still out of town on that trip to London. Nosey little thing she was, never gave them a moment alone to enjoy each other.

Butterflies turned her stomach in frenzy as the door slowly swung open, and then there he stood. In a white button up shirt, khaki pants and bare feet. "Edward," she sighed his name breathlessly and he shot her a dazzling smile. His green eyes twinkling, enticing her even more.

"Come on in, beautiful," he moved aside and let her in, she stood in the entry quite unsure of what to do until she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Make yourself at home babes; this isn't your first time here."

Apprehension prickled at her skin but soon it vanished. Fastly replaced with burning lust as his warm, thin lips trailed her neck towards her ear lobe. She let out a breath and tried to steady her knees. He sucked gently and then nipped playfully as she gave a tiny whimper.

"White wine or red?" he called over his shoulder as he retreated further into the large modern house, chuckling as he went.

She scowled at her reaction to him and then took a steadying breath and made to go after him. She moved through the grand hallway, past the grand staircase and ran her hand over the grand piano until she came to the grand kitchen. She snorted to herself; everything in this house was _grand._ She bet most of it cost at least a _grand _too!

Upon entering the kitchen, he stood on the other side of the kitchen island. He slid a glass of white over to her and she picked it up delicately from the stem and took a sip. She let the flavours envelope her senses as she gazed at him over the rim of her glass.

That crooked smile played on his lips and he too sipped his wine, holding her with his eyes. She cursed him for having this effect on her, but she simply couldn't control her need. He finishes his glass and puts it down on the counter, she gulped the rest of hers down and then watched as he sauntered towards her, holding out a hand.

Cautiously she took it and followed as he led them upstairs. She knew the way to him room, and enjoyed the colourful paintings and pieces of art as they walked together in silence. He pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them. He released her hand and moved over to a modern looking stereo and turned on some low music. To her right, the whole wall was lined with a collection of cd's, on the left a California king sized bed and a door that led to his walk in wardrobe and en suite.

Facing her was her favourite thing about his room.

A floor to ceiling window displayed the back of the house, a yard than ran for a couple of miles, with different fruit trees and flowers planted carefully and colour co-ordinately. A large spread of patio was closest to the house with several pieces of furniture strewn on and then grass stretched for about a mile ahead.

Just beyond that she could see the sparkling of a small stream and even further, the snowy tops of the mountains. She walked forward and glanced out the window unseeingly. Feeling selfish for ignoring its beauty and for other reasons.

Edwards pale hands came up on her shoulders and then smoothed down her arms, effectively bringing her tiny sweater down with them, he pulled it from her body and placed searing kisses to her throat, she sighed contentedly and leaned back against him as he bought his hands back up and cupped her breasts.

He then moved to the buttons of her blouse and undid them from top to bottom, still caressing her neck with his lips and tongue. She moaned against him and then turned as he finally let her blouse fall to the same fate as her sweater.

She gasped, her breath hitching as his eyes darkened to their greenest shade yet, he mouth open as she panted and her full breasts heaved. He pulled her close by the waist as she moulded her lips to him, trying with all her might to consume him.

He put up just as much fight, letting his hands wander to grab at her toned butt, he hoisted her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled back and breathed before lurching forward again and kissing him, letting her tongue swipe his bottom lip. Her hands twisted in his coppery hair and he opened up for her and they battled for dominance.

His hands left her butt and smoothed up her back causing her to clench her legs tighter. He groaned and then she lowered her body a little until her core brushed his arousal, they both sighed contentedly. His slim fingers snapped open her bra and he pulled it from her, leaving her with just her skirt and panties. She kicked off her tall shoes behind him and then broke their kiss.

"Y-you-r tur-n," she gasped out and he gave her an animalistic grin before falling back onto the bed so she straddled him, she immediately went to work on his buttons whilst he held her hips firmly to him, effectively grinding her down on him, she moaned as she felt her own arousal coat her panties.

She threw her head back as she undid the last button, scraping her nails down his skinny but sculpted torso. This was so wrong, but god; it felt so _good._

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake slammed on the brake as he came to a halt outside the station. He sauntered in and nodded at the deputies and the pretty receptionist. He moved straight through to Chief Swan's office and knocked heavily on the door. He could clearly hear the old man talking and no-one had warned him of an important meeting on his arrival. He decided to just push the door open.

He came face to face with an anxiously pacing Charlie Swan talking rapidly into an ancient looking cell phone, he stopped his walk as he met Jake's eyes and motioned him into the room. Jake took a seat and Charlie moved to sit across form him, "Listen Bells, would you let me do this for you please-"

Jake wondered who he was talking to, probably his daughter Jake sensed as his moustache twitched with mirth. "Bella, sweetie, let me lend you the money. And if you want you can pay me back when-"

He sighed and tried to say something, clearly being cut off by an angry voice on the other side. Jake grinned covertly, no one could shut the Chief down except his daughter; the man's only weakness.

Charlie snapped his cell phone shut and slammed it on the desk, "What can I do for ya, boy?" he asked gruffly, Jake turned serious, trying to seem all business. Charlie narrowed his eyes at the kid in front of him. Practically his own son; knew him since birth after all.

"I need an address." Jake stated calmly and Charlie's eyes narrowed further.

"And just who do you plan on stalking, Jake?"

Jake sighed, "Lee's been gone since morning and I need to check something out, I have a bad feeling about this Charlie."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need the Cullen's address," he stated matter of factly.

Charlie's heart raced as he thought of what this meant. Of course he knew the boy before him, one he considered his own was being played by his step-daughter. He'd walked into the house he now shared with his new wife to find Leah and some pale skinny man, Cullen, on the couch entwined with each other.

Both Sue and Leah had begged him to keep it from Jake and he had reluctantly agreed, but only for his Susie though, he had no feelings towards her cold-hearted daughter.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Why do you need it?"

Jake shrugged, "I just do."

The Chief sighed and leaned forward, "You don't wanna do something stupid here, son," Charlie tried to bargain but he could see Jake's mind was made up. And the kid had come here first. Surely he couldn't have had anything stupid planned if he'd come to the place of the law to ask Charlie personally.

Charlie sighed and pulled of a piece of scrap paper and then scribbled something down and then stared down in distaste at the paper, "Nasty kid that Cullen boy, broke my baby girls heart once a long time ago."

Jake raised a brow at this but decided not to comment, and rose from the chair making his way out, "Thanks Charlie," he said on his way out.

"Be careful son," was the last thing he heard before he made his way out. He sat back in his car, his heart racing and tapped the address into his navigation system. As the direction appeared he pressed ignition and floored it out of the station like a bat out of hell.

~Fight for Your Heart~

"Ugh! E-Edward!" Leah wailed as she bought her long caramel legs up around him slim waist and dug her nails into his back. He hissed above her and his hands clenched into fists on either side of her head as he thrust into her at a constant pace. He leaned down and kissed her fully, letting his tongue swirl around hers and then nipped playfully at her bottom lip.

The sound of an engine nearing had the hairs on the back of Leah's skin prickling but she couldn't be bothered to focus on anything but the man she had between her thighs. Not even when it drew so close she was almost deafened by it. Not even when it cut off.

But when the front door opened and slammed shut both her Edward snapped to attention, she gazed up at him in horror and he stopped his hips from moving. Their intruder made no noise so they had no idea who it could be, Leah closed her eyes in fear, gosh they hadn't even locked the door.

Edward pulled out of her and she let out a pathetic whimper as he rolled off of the bed and found his pants.

Footsteps approached and Leah's panic caught up with her, she threw herself off the bed and moved around frantically trying to gather her clothes. She moved forward and then stubbed her toe just as Edward buttoned up his pant, "Ow, shit!" she cursed and then froze.

The bedroom door swung open.

Her mouth dropped in shock at the hulking heaving figure standing in the doorway, his eyes roved over the scene before him in a dead calm; and then, he lunged.

Jake moved forward and past her naked body, she frowned before she realised where he was going but it was too late. His large hand collided with Edwards jaw making a loud cracking sound, Jake punched again, this time blood sputtered from Edward's nose, he put up no fight in return.

He sent another fist into Edwards ribs and he finally hit the floor, she screamed and grabbed the sheet to wrap around herself, "What have you done, Jacob?!"

Jake turned a hateful glare on her, though behind it she could see the utter devastation, she lowered her eyes from his, "What have _you _done, you selfish bitch!?" He roared back at her and then moved both hands roughly through his hair. He turned and kicked Edward in the ribs once again as the man on the floor groaned.

She strode up beside him and tugged his elbow, he shrugged her off and sent her a disgusted look stalking from the room, "Jake! Jake wait!" Leah yelled as she ran after him, desperately clutching the sheet to her body, "Wait! I'm sorry."

He turned and stopped dead, she gasped at the look on his face, she'd done it, she'd killed the softness, with her stupid actions. Guilty tears tumbled and spilled over her cheeks.

He snarled, "No. _I'm _sorry. What the fuck was I thinking." He lowers his eyes and swallowed, she can see his vulnerability come through and her heart cracks more, mentally she curses herself. She was the only one to blame here. "Of course I would never be enough for you. For anyone, really. Of course you'd cheat. And I was gonna propose. What was I thinking?"

His dead eyes landed on hers, "Don't worry Leah, I won't do it now, you can be happy with him. Whatever. We're done. Over. Finished. I'll move out." And with that he walked out and away from her, his rage had receded.

The shock of what he had actually seen not fully grasping his yet and he had been withdrawn. Leah knew the state of his emotions well by now, it's had been six years after all. She knew he'd be self-blaming, but tonight, that rage would turn outwards and onto herself and Edward.

She gasped as she remembered the way he had been hit.

Edward laid collapsed and broken upstairs, Leah collapsed against the cold tiles of the front porch, and Jake; the whole of Jake's heart crumbled and collapsed inside his hurting chest.

**A/N: Review if you like :)**


	2. Leave It All Behind

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely response to this story. That is my first time trying something All Human and even writing an inkling of a Lemon, so thank you.**

**Mistakes are mine, Not Beta'd**

**Enjoy :)**

Jake skidded to a halt haphazardly outside the house and walked inside chest heaving. He clenched his left hand in a fist and dug his nails into his palm, trying to feel something other than the ripping in his chest. He climbed the porch steps and unlocked the house, swinging the door open with more force than necessary till it rebounded back.

He stood there for a moment, choosing to ignore the tears trekking their way down his cheeks and stepped over the threshold, slamming the door behind him.

The few lights that he had left on were still shining. He flipped them all off and stalked around in darkness. Jake came to a stop before the phone on the sideboard desk in the hall, the message light beeped.

Against his better judgment he pressed the button to play it.

'_Er, hey Jake, it's Lee, listen… I won't be home, don't know if mom told you but my friend is really, really ill and I've decided to stay longer than I originally planned, love you and see you tomorrow.'_

So the bitch had planned to stay the night with the pale bastard?

He grabbed the phone and wrenched it free from the where it is plugged in at the wall with a roar and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and slammed making a cracking noise.

Fuelled by his rage and the betrayal of what he thought to be the only woman for him, for the rest of his life, he stalks down the hall and into the kitchen, he picks up the china fruit bowl and lurches it across the room 'till it smashes, sending the oranges they'd picked out at the supermarket together everywhere.

He moves on, destroying everything his hands touch. He flips the table and kicks the nearest chair, swipes the counter till it's adorning's fall to their death, and then carries on moving towards the pantry door, punching it violently with his already hurt hand.

Jake turns then and slams back against the door as plenty more tears stream down his cheeks and blur his vision. He slides pathetically down the door and sobs, clenching and unclenching his hurt hand, until he is seated on the floor.

How could things have gone this wrong? Why had she looked somewhere else? Why hadn't she talked to him? Was their relationship really that bad, that she had to seek out someone else to fulfil her needs?

Jake wondered what had made her stray from him; they'd had sex nearly every day, mind-blowing sex, so it couldn't be that. They were happy, always having something or the other to joke about, sure they'd had their fights but didn't every couple? And god knows they'd never left anything unsaid, Leah was a strong opinionated woman and she'd always let him know what was on her mind, whether he liked it or not.

So what could it have been? What was so bad about him, that she felt the need to hurt him the worst possible way?

Swallowing thickly he rises, swiping roughly at his cheeks with his right hand, surely spreading blood from his bleeding knuckles there too.

He opens the cupboard next to the one under the sink and looks over the liquor stored in there. Grabbing the strongest bourbon he rises and steps over the mess, making his way up to their bedroom.

Jake opens the door and surveys the bedroom, the room where he had spent endless hours making love to her. Bile rises in his throat and he immediately slams the door shut again and staggers over the hall to the guest room.

He throws open the door and steps inside, closing it behind him.

Sitting at the edge of the bed in the room he once hoped their children would rest he lets out a heavy sigh, there was no way he would ever get back into it with her ever again. Not even if she cried or begged, or swore to be his forever.

Unscrewing the lid, Jake takes a massive gulp of bourbon, letting it slip easily down his throat and enjoying the burn that came with it.

Tears again threaten to spill over as he thinks back over the last six years, he bites his bottom quivering lip in hopes to stop the tears from falling.

Leah had cornered him in high school, she had been eighteen and him sixteen. Every guy had wanted her, including Jake. And then, he had gotten her.

But he had lost her. He almost snorts at himself thinking of the diamond engagement ring hiding in his blue jeans at the bottom of the laundry basket. At the age of twenty two, his friends thought he was mad for even considering marriage, but the girl was Leah, so they had reluctantly approved.

He gulps down some more alcohol, hoping to drink himself into oblivion, to forget about the hurt, and tonight to find an escape in a drunken slumber.

~Fight for Your Heart~

"Jake?" A soft voice murmured, causing Jake to stir. He blinked against the blinding light, stretching slightly and then winced. His whole body felt like shit, was sore and his head was pounding. He blinked a couple more times, still not sure of where he was.

"Lee?" he rasped out, his voice sounding like an 60 year old chain smoker, even to his own ears, his mouth tasted vile.

"Shh, Jake it's me," Jake wanted to ask who 'me' was, but in that instant he felt bile rise. He heaved himself up and then swayed on his feet, "Jake!"

He wrenched his eyelids open and his blurry eyes landed on his heavily pregnant sister; Rachel.

The look on his face must have been enough because she promptly started to drag him towards the bathroom. Jake sank to his knees in front of the toilet bowl just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. His throat burned worse and he couldn't hear anything beside the rhythm in his head.

Jake retched again and he felt tiny hands on his back, rubbing softly, he felt like an ass. He really hoped Rach wasn't kneeling on the floor beside him, that shit was dangerous for her at this stage in her pregnancy. "Doesn't taste so good on the way out, huh?"

He spits one last time in the bowl and groans, reaching one hand up to flush and then stands, to his relief Rach isn't on the floor, she's standing, hands poised on either side of her shapely bump. He sits heavily on the lid and slumps back, glad to not have to support his own weight anymore.

Rach's hand strokes the hair back off his forehead, and he closes his eyes, "What are you doing here, Rach?"

She doesn't answer but he feels her move away from, something tugs at the corner of his mind, something awful; he could tell that much.

He feels a warm cloth on his forehead and he sighs, glad to have some relief from the headache, "Jake, here rinse out your mouth, I'm gonna take you to lie down on the bed and then we'll talk there."

Jake stands, this time more steady and rinses out his mouth with some minty mouthwash. He then follows his sister to the guest bedroom, which promptly reminds him of the reason he slept in there in the first place.

Nausea rises again, but Jake manages to control himself this time. He sinks down heavily on the bed and Rachel sits next to him, she takes his hand and he lets her cradle it between both of hers.

"I'm so sorry Jake," he snorts.

"Why are you sorry, Rach, you did nothing wrong."

She rests her head on her little brothers shoulder and squeezes his hand, "Leah called me last night." He winces at the mention of that name but Rachel carries on, "She told me everything and asked me to make sure you were okay." Rach snorts, "I swear to god Jake, if I wasn't this pregnant she would be ten foot in the ground."

Jake smiles softly, knowing that his sister is not exaggerating, she literally would kick Leah's ass. Rebecca would give the girl a piece of her mind, but Rach was the violent one, the combination had made it impossible for Jake to win even the smallest argument when they were younger; Leah wouldn't stand a chance.

"I can't believe it Jake, do you know how long this has been going on for?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't really have time to talk, when I walked in on them, I saw red. I went for the bastard whilst the bitch started yelling and trying to pull me off of him, it was a blur."

Rachel gasps, "You _hit _him?!"

"Rach, I swear I wasn't thinking. For a second there I didn't even know who I was. I hate to admit it, but I wanted to kill the fucker, a part of me still does."

She mumbles something under her breath, "What was that Rach?"

"Leah mentioned something about the guy not pressing charges. Apparently Charlie arrived after Leah made a frantic phone call but the Cullen guy did nothing about it."

Something close to shame and embarrassment burns in Jake's cheeks, so now Charlie knew, and no doubt a whole load of other people. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they announced it on the local news.

He rubs at the faint throbbing in his chest, "What are you gonna do baby bro? I mean, you're gonna have to face her some time, to talk about things? She'll either turn up here or you'll see her around."

Jake snorts, "Not if I skip town I won't." He meant it as a passing comment but as he sees the fear in his sister's eyes, the idea grows in his mind.

Rachel shakes her head, "Don't you dare leave us. You're niece is due in a week or so, you have to be here for that. Becca's place could use an extra pair of hands at the business and with me looking after a new born, dad will need you more than ever." She stares into his eyes trying to implore him to listen. "We need you here, there's no way I'll let you go."

"But what if a new start is just what I need. I graduated college a month ago, I have a degree with no job, nothing tying me here anymore. I could sell the ring for decent cash and move to the main city; Seattle maybe and get a job."

"Honey, you could get a job here," Rach says softly and strokes his hair, "Paul will ask Sam if there's anything available or Becca can take you on. I know the wages are shit but she'll need the help now that Solomon has decided to join the Navy and she has their two kids to support."

Jake shakes his head and sits in silence for a moment, thinking about his options.

There was nothing here for him now besides his family. He'd decided that he couldn't give Leah another chance. His mother and father had been together since as long as he could remember. Even after her death, his father had refused to re-marry or even see anyone; _that_ was true love.

If Leah couldn't be faithful to him then she simply wasn't worth it. Oh, he still hurt. Was still bitter, but he would get over it. His dad firmly believed there was a love like that out there for everyone and Jake was determined to find it.

He knew he wouldn't find it in this tiny home town of his and he knew he wasn't even ready for it, but he wanted out so bad. He wanted to explore a new city, to work hard at multiple jobs, save money, to rent a house, get a solid job, save even more money and get a mortgage. He wanted to be stable, to be able to support himself and a family and then settle down.

Sure, he had the house that he rented with Leah now on their reservation, but she had put down the deposit for them. Being older meant she had finished college before him and was their main source of income. That had hurt his male pride a lot but he was able to step back and admire a self-sufficient woman so he hadn't minded too much.

He sighed, there was nothing but his family left. But people could travel, and when he was secure enough he could ask his father to live with him so he could take proper care of him. The girls and their babies could come up and visit or he could drive down here. He scrunches up his nose, he'd rather not come back here though, the thought of seeing Leah again did bad things to his brain.

Jake leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, he clears his throat, "I think I'm gonna go, Rach. I'm gonna do it. I have to do it. Rach, Rach? Rach?"

He turns back to find Rachel fast asleep. She's lying on her back, stomach protruding like a tiny mountain, he smiles down at her and then his eyes flicker to her stomach. He was leaving; he just hoped his tiny niece would forgive him for leaving before her entry to the world.

~OE~

Three days later he was packed and ready to leave.

His family gathered in front of their family home along with Charlie and Seth. He had scowled when Leah's younger brother arrived but in the end he had warmed towards the kid. After all, it wasn't his fault his sister was a slut.

Rebecca, being the most organised sibling had found him a tiny loft to stay in for a month, it was cheap and he was pretty sure that it would be of the lowest standards but it was a start, so he wasn't about to start complaining.

Becca had also put together a list of job's that looked decent, that Jake could possibly take up when he moved. He puts the last of his bags in the trunk and then slams it shut and turns to face his family. Charlie moves forward and shakes his hand firmly, "You take care of yourself, kid. You hear?"

He almost laughs at the man's brash but caring nature but holds it in, nodding his yes. Charlie lets go of his hand and then pulls him into a hug, a first for the Chief, Jake notices. This time he lets a small smile slip, "Alright now, Uncle Charlie," Rachel says and tugs his hand, holding it in hers as she pulls him back a little.

Paul, Rachel's husband and one of Jake's closest friends is next. He takes Jake's hand and then pulls him into the guy hug thing, the twins glance at each other and roll their eyes. Jake thinks back to last night when he had said goodbye to his other friends. Quil and Embry couldn't make it today, they were both working, but they had decided to have one last night out before letting him go.

He pulls back from Paul and squats, Rebecca and Solomon's two children, Marcel who was six and Sarah who was four step forward.

Sarah places both her arms around her Uncle Jake's neck and places her tiny head on his shoulder, "Bye, bye Uncle Jake," she whispers and places a soft kiss on his cheek. He pulls back and then grips her waist, hoisting her up to his level.

"You take care, Princess, make sure you help your momma out and behave for her, promise?"

"I promise Uncle Jake," she whispers back, flicking her beautiful lash framed eyes to his and blushing lightly. He kisses her nose and then sets her down, "Love you." She whispers in his ear like it's a secret.

"I love you too," he whispers and for a moment he feels regret. Giving up the love of his family was becoming more and more difficult, the simplicity and innocence of his two, soon to be three, nieces and nephew was gonna be hard.

Sarah runs and hides behind her momma's legs, Marcel moves forward then, he pouts, looking so much like his mother, "Whose gonna play catch with me now Uncle Jake?"

Jake leans forwards and pulls the little guy towards him, "I'll tell you what, Champ? When I'm settled into my new place, just you on your own come and stay with me and we can hang out then, just the two of us, how does that sound?"

He looks only slightly mollified, "Just you and me?"

Jake nods, "Yup, just you and me."

Marcel nods and hugs Jake fiercely, he then releases him and goes to stand back in line with his Uncle Paul.

He stands and holds his arms out, the twins rush forward at the same time and each hold onto him at the waist, Rebecca moves to the side a little to make room for Rachel's bump. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

"And eat well and take good care of yourself."

"I can't believe you. I'm about to have a baby and you're leaving me."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't make him feel guilty?"

"Well, I'm extremely emotional at the moment, so excuse me!"

"Girls!" Jake cuts through their banter, "I'm gonna be fine." He squeezes them both in his arms and all of a sudden Rachel starts sobbing, he soothes her as does Rebecca. "And don't worry Rach, I'll be here for the birth of my favourite niece."

"Hey!" Becca protests and he grins down at her.

"This niece of mine doesn't draw all over my face whilst I'm sleeping."

Becca sends him the 'don't you dare say that about my baby' look, "Not _yet _she doesn't, but we'll see."

Rachel sniffles and wipes her nose on Jake's shirt, he wrinkles his nose but decides to forgive her, "I always knew I was your favourite sister." Jake rolls his eyes and groans.

"Don't start this, I love you both the same."

"Ha!" Rebecca says and then Billy clears his throat from behind them. He rolls towards his kids and the twin's step back letting him through. Becca re-joins her children and Rachel steps into Paul's arms.

"Take care of yourself, son." Billy gives Jake the father stare down and then his eyes soften, he gestures for Jake to lean down and then he takes his only son in his arms and holds him, whispering some last pieces of sense into his ears.

They pull away and Jake stands before his father his shoulders squared, waiting for the old man's approval. Billy nods and then rolls back a few paces. Jake looks around at his family, something bubbles within him, the feeling of finally being responsible for himself. It rings with finality, he was a man now and he had to make it; to prove to his family that he could.

He gives them one last wave, Rach sobs harder against Paul. Jake figures it's the hormones, she never would have been this emotional otherwise. He turns to his car, his belongings are pile into the trunk and along the backseat. He opens the door when the sound of tyres squealing behind him cause him to pause.

"Jake," Leah calls out, breathless from behind him. He faces the, once again and she rushes into his arms, he's frozen with shock and doesn't try to stop her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he can hear her mumbling against his skin.

His heart remembers the pain and begins throbbing once more; longing for her. His hands come up around her back as she sobs against his chest and then he throws her back.

She gasps in shock and stares up at him but he refuses to meet her eyes. His steely gaze lands on Seth.

"Take your sister home Seth; I'm leaving."

**A/N: Review if you like :)**


	3. First Meetings

**A/N: Thank you for your Reviews/Alerts, I read and loved each one of them.**

**Mistakes are mine, not beta'd.**

**Enjoy :)**

Jake sipped his black coffee and then scrunched up his nose, he spooned in a couple sugars and then stirred until it dissolved. He sipped again and then sighed contentedly. He was five days into his new life, and so far he had done… nothing.

He had arrived in Seattle in good time, and met his landlord- a short balding man- named Jack who had shown him around. The building held three apartments, Jake's was at the top. It was small, tiny really, but he was on his own and didn't really need much space.

The right hand side consisted of a kitchenette, next to it was a small table with two chairs around it. Over on the other side of the room was a couch facing out of the floor to ceiling window- which Jake decided was the best part of the shoddy apartment.

On the left hand wall there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other to Jake's room. He drained his coffee and placed the cup down on the small coffee table he had bought for a bargain in a charity shop.

A peaceful sigh from his bedroom alerts him to the fact that he is not alone. He pads barefoot over to the bedroom and pushes the door open. The blonde from last night is sprawled across his bed, parts of her body hidden beneath the sheets, one long tanned leg sticks out from beneath the white sheet.

He smirks briefly as an image of that same leg wrapped around his waist makes its way into his mind. He saunters over to the bed and hovers over her, probably sensing him she stirs, fluttering her false lashes and peering up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Hey," she whispers seductively, poising her foot so her leg brushes his, his eyes darken as he tries desperately to remember her name. It completely evades him so he goes for a different tactic.

"Morning baby," she smiles and sits up, moving away from him and holding up the sheet to her bare chest.

"You don't remember my name?"

He pauses, looking caught out and she huffs and throws of the sheet, she bounces off the bed and Jake takes a moment to admire her full body. He swallows, "You going?"

She rolls her eyes and glances up at him from where she is putting on her panties, "Yes, asshole. You don't even remember my name." He shrugs, she does up her bra and fumbles with her dress. Jake makes his way back into the main room to stare out of the window.

The blonde enters the room behind him, "Are you gonna offer me some coffee?"

He turns to face her, regarding her with dark eyes, "No." She frowns at him. "I had the last of it this morning."

She narrows her eyes and then huffs again and goes to make her way out, she pauses at the door, "You have issues my friend, real issues." And then she walks out slamming the door behind her. He shrugs, he didn't need fuckable strangers pointing out shit like that to him. He already knew he was fucked up.

Five days and four nights and he had fucked more women than he had his entire life before that. Granted the only women he had ever been with was Leah, so a different woman each night he had been here was… different. He felt powerful to be honest, in La Push he had seen every woman that lived there and they had seen him. There was so much more out here, he had made the right decision.

His phone pings from the kitchen table and he makes his way over there to answer it, "Hey."

"Jacob Black, you told me yesterday you were going to check out Jenna's place but I am yet to receive a 'hey Becca, I got the job' call from you! What is going on baby bro?!"

So it was Rebecca then, he rolls his eyes and then smirks thinking about how exactly _that _meeting had gone, it had ended with desk sex, a position that worked quite well considering his height.

He tunes back into Becca's rant and then cuts her off, "Bec, I really didn't wanna spend eight hours a day photocopying papers that I could give less of a shit about. Jenna's job just wasn't for me."

There's a long pause on the other side, "Sweetie why don't you just come back home?" She says quietly, carefully. He rolls his eyes again, he'd had many of these conversations over the past five days.

"How's Sol?" he asks, trying to change the subject. His question however, only results in a longer pause.

She clears her throat, "He's decided not to go."

Jake's eyes widen in shock, "What?!" he asks disbelievingly. "Can he just do that, pull out of the Navy on such short notice? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the kids? Are you pregnant?!"

Panic sets in, Solomon loved his sister unconditionally, if he was planning on staying home, something bad must be wrong. He feels even guiltier and a prick about leaving.

"No to all of them Jake, we're all fine." She sounds frustrated.

"What's wrong Becca?" He asks slowly, for such a strong woman sometimes she had her moments, and those are what scared him the most.

She heaves a heavy sigh, "Nothing… I just- I, he thinks I need help with the kids, he… I need him. It would be… wrong for him to leave me right now."

Okay… her answer confuses him and he has to ask, "Sis, are you sure you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine!" She snaps, "And since when did this conversation become about me? You need to get a job soon, I've paid the first three months of your rent already but you need to start saving!"

He huffs, not completely buying her reassurance, "I will soon, I've been to a couple interviews and applied to some places, something will happen soon Becca."

She sighs again, "I hope so baby bro, I hope so. You take care anyway, and if you need me, just call."

He nods, "Works both ways Bec, I'm serious, love you."

"Love you, bye."

Jake hangs up the phone and then places it down on the counter.

A message beeps on his screen: _Interview for position at Wal-Mart, 1:00 pm today, Resume required._

He rubs his forehead with his left hand and checks the time on his cell, _11:37 am_, still enough time to take a shower and drive down there. Jake makes his way into the bathroom marvelling at how these days he can walk around the place naked without being scowled at.

~Fight for Your Heart~

The interview went perfect. They loved him. Simple as, they'd offered him the job straight away working on the fruit and veg department. The only downfall was that the produce arrived straight from the docks in the early hours of the morning meaning that he would start work at 5:00 am.

He exits the store and decides to call his dad and let him know.

A cute red head with a push chair walks past him, swaying her hips and gives him a flirtatious smile, he grins back at her but decides not to pursue her, she was a mom after all and he didn't really have… experience in that field.

Just as he goes to dial, Paul's number flashes across the screen, shit! This could only mean two things, either Paul was coming to visit him or… he presses answer… "Rachel's having the baby!" Paul yells breathlessly.

Jake grins, "Congrats man," he says and then yanks the phone away from his ear.

"CONGRATS! CONGRATS?! IS THAT ALL HE HAS TO SAY?! TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS MOVING TO LA PUSH RIGHT NOW, OR SO GOD HELP ME…"

Rachel's rant is cut off, "Sorry about that bro, you were on speaker, so you gonna come down or what?"

He thinks for a moment, he really didn't want to be going home so soon after he had left. But if he didn't, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel for the rest of his life.

Jake sighs, "Of course I'm coming. I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in around four hours."

"Thanks man," and then Paul hangs up. Jake shrugs and makes his way back to his car, the guy sounded anxious, but happy. The Blacks were a close-knit family and Solomon and Paul were wholly a part of that. Paul had been around and had a hand in raising Marcel and Sarah like his own. He had experience and he would be fine.

Jake sits in his car and stares down at himself, he was wearing a dark navy shirt and black jeans, formal yet causal, Rachel couldn't complain that he'd dressed as a slob to her baby's birth. He rolls his eyes and starts the car, four hours and he would be home; but for some reason, he just couldn't seem to shake the bad feeling about this.

~Fight for Your Heart~

He enters the small medical centre in La Push and sighs, so far he had been without incident, the drive went well and he hadn't met anyone unwanted on his way here. The receptionist waves at him and he nods politely back, she already knows why he's here, she knows his whole family.

Jake spots Rebecca and his dad sitting outside of Rachel's room, they look up at him and Becca runs forward wrapping him in her arms. "Oh Jake!" She sobs, he holds her tighter and walks them towards Billy.

Becca sits down again and Jake reaches down to hug his father, he grins from his chair when they pull back and Jake grins back. "I take it she hasn't given birth then?"

Billy shakes his head, the happiness at having another grand-baby never leaving his weathered features, "She's been in about six hours, and the doctors say she's making progress, just slowly."

Another grin slowly forms on his face, "How is she?"

His dad chuckles, "Why don't you see for yourself."

Jake nods and makes his way into the room, Rachel is sat on the hospital bed, her legs are covered with a blanket up to her bump, she's wearing a hospital gown, a mop of sweaty raven hair and the most angry expression he's ever seen on her.

Paul is by her side, intermittingly holding her hand and stroking her hair, she huffs and then notices Jake by the door, "Congratulations guys," he calls out and walks further into the room. He dodges a nurse and pulls Paul into a warm hug who returns it and then steps back. Jake moves closer to his sister and leans down to hug her too.

She promptly bursts into tears, "Oh J-Jake! I thou-ought you we-weren't gonna ma-ake it!" He pats her shoulder and rubs her bump and she goes from upset to angry in a nanosecond. "How dare you touch my bump?!" She yells and Jake jumps back.

He mumbles an apology and Paul replaces him by Rachel's side, shooting him an apologetic look. Jake clears his throat, "How ya doin', Rach?"

Rachel glares at him but can't hold it for long and soon she's smiling softly at him; _ah, there's my sister, _he thinks to himself, but doesn't dare say anything. She goes to speak again but then starts panting and moaning, Jake's eyes widen. "Contraction," she mumbles through clenched teeth.

Jake takes that as his cue to leave and nods to both his sister and brother in law, he exits the room and joins Billy and Rebecca, "So, where's Sol and the kids?"

"Sol decided to stay home with them, it would be too much for us all to be here, they'll come by when Rach delivers the baby."

"Speaking of, what's going on with him, can he just not join the Navy, just like that? Isn't that breaching some major rule or something?"

Becca shrugs and Billy gazes on silently, "I don't know how he pulled it. One minute he was going and the next he wasn't. Just do me favour and stop going on about it. We're here to celebrate the birth of Rachel and Paul's baby."

He frowns but acquiesces, more yelling from the delivery room has all three Blacks rolling their eyes in unison.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake stared down at the little pink bundle in his arms and studied it carefully. His new niece. She was gorgeous, all tanned skin, a shock of dark hair covering her tiny head and almond shaped eyes that seemed to be sealed shut.

He can't help the overwhelming love he feels gazing upon her; Sophie Sarah Lahote. Her tiny mouth opens and she lets out a moan and then shuts it again, twitching in the arms of her uncle Jake.

"I seriously think you have the magic touch Jake. Never have kids of your own so I can use you to take care of mine," Rach says and grins at him sleepily.

He smirks, "You're just jealous 'cause your own kid likes me better than you and she's only been in the world three hours."

Rachel raises a warning brow but lets it go, taking a soothing sip of her tea and holding Paul's hand tighter. The new father looks weary, exhausted but ecstatic. He grins at Jake too.

"Seriously though man, how do you do it? She cried for a solid two and a half hours and you hold her, and she just goes quiet." Paul shakes his head disbelievingly whilst Jake carries on smirking.

He had to admit, he was quite good at this. Holding the new baby felt natural to him, he felt sure of himself, holding her and moving her around confidently.

Jake sits silently rocking slightly, just revelling in the moment, a nurse walks in and out a couple time and they serve Rachel something to eat. He sits there forever, moments pass, it could have been hours.

"Right," someone says to him and he looks up meeting the eyes of a surely nurse, "Visiting times are over young man, hand over the babe and come back tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," he says and then stands, shooting her a grin. She scowls and then stalks from the room clearly unaffected. Jake shrugs and hands Sophie to Paul. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'll pop by before I leave for Seattle, do you guys want me to bring you anything?"

The couple share a speculative look and Paul shakes his head. "You're not staying?" Rachel asks softly, he glances up at her and sighs.

"Rach, I'm so happy Soph is finally with us, but that is my life now. Yes. I'm going back, I got a job offer at Wal-Mart."

She wipes a tear from under her eye, obviously still high on hormones and sniffles, "I'm so proud Jakey," he smiles and hugs her, but internally winces at the mention of _that _name.

"I'll catch you guys later," Jake says and then goes to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, later…" Paul calls after him, "… Jakey!" And then dissolves into a fit of chuckles. Rachel joins him and he rolls his eyes leaving the two clowns and their baby and making his way out.

He stands outside for a moment collecting his thoughts.

As happy as he was to be here for Sophie's birth he couldn't help but feel envious. Not so much because his sister and Paul had had a baby, but because of the familiarity and love that was so obvious and tangible between them.

He longed for something like that, for someone to share that with. He thought he'd had it too, but that had all been turned to shit.

_Leah._

The name echoes in his mind unwanted.

He desperately needed to get out of here, he'd promised his family he'd stay until tomorrow and didn't feel like going back on his word but god did he want to.

Jake moves towards his car and gets in, driving the short distance to his family home. He parks and notices that the police cruiser is out front. If Charlie was her then that could possibly mean that Sue and both her kids were too. For a moment he's tempted to turn the other way and escape to the beach. But then he gets angry. It was his family home after all and he wasn't gonna be pushed away by no-one.

He sighs heavily and exits the car and presses the fob to lock it. Walking up the stairs he feels a slight sense of dread. He quickly beats it down and decides focus on the happiness of today. The door bursts open before he can reach for the handle and a slim brunette runs straight into his chest.

"Shit!" He hears her muffled curse and his lips curve upwards as his arms reach out to hold her steady.

"Steady," he says, his voice taking on a deep, authorative quality. She squeaks and glances up at him, grasping his biceps to balance herself. Huge, wide, chocolate brown coloured eyes stare up at him. Jake gazes down at the pretty girl in his arms.

Her face is slim, with high cheek bones, her smooth forehead is lowered in a frown creating a funny 'v' shape between her brows. Her nose is long and straight and her lips are the most beautiful shade of pink, the top one slightly plumper than the bottom.

A slow blush covers her cheeks, making them burn scarlet as she pushes away from him, standing upright in the doorway. He steadies her and then releases her, staring down at her, his dark eyes piercing her brown ones, "Uh sorry," She whispers, looking positively mortified.

He grins down at her, "S'alright," she flushes again and he instantly recognises her; Bella Swan.

"You're Bella right?"

She seems to come back to herself and clears her throat, "Yeah and you're Jacob, congratulations by the way."

He smiles again, "Thanks, your dad here?"

That snaps her out of her funk, she smiles warmly, "Oh yeah, he's inside getting drunk with your dad."

Jake chuckles, "That sounds about right. So, if the party's in there, what are you doing out here?" She blushes again, seriously, did everything embarrass her? He turns to face the yard and sits down on the top step, she joins him a moment later.

He looks at her imploringly, and she raises an eyebrow at him, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right." She sighs and wrings her hands in her lap, Jake studies her profile, from this angle, her nose is slightly turned up at the end, and he can't help but grin at this. She looks so cute. "Our dads were talking about grandkids and I think mine has had too much to drink. He started asking me when I was gonna announce I was finally making him a grandchild."

Jake grins, "So, when?"

She snorts, "I don't think so, besides I don't really wanna have kids yet."

This time he raises a brow at her, "Why not?"

She gapes at him and he flushes a little, realising that that question is indeed extremely personal. "Sorry," he mutters.

"S'alright," she steals his word from before leaving them both grinning at each other. She clears her throat, "How's Rachel and Sophie?"

"Rachel's, Rachel and Sophie's… perfect. But then again I'm biased."

"I'm sure she's gorgeous," it silent for a few moments and then she speaks again. "I'm sorry for what happened with Leah, dad kinda mentioned it when I arrived yesterday."

He clenches his jaw, "Not your fault."

"I- uh, I didn't mean to offend you," she hurries to apologise, "I knew Edward, a while back," she whispers. A vague memory of the chief mentioning that the prick broke this girl's heart resonates in his mind.

"Well then, I'm sorry for the both of us."

She nods absent mindedly, seeming once again lost in her own thoughts, he longs to hear her talk again for some strange reason. "So, you don't live with the chief? Where did you travel from?"

"Seattle, I own a business up there," wow, he did not expect that. She was around the same age as him, he knew from when their parents talked. The way Charlie talked, he'd always expected her to be a teacher or a writer or something to do with books. "It's a coffee shop, joint library." Ah. There was a book part.

He clears his throat, "So you're a café, but people can rent and buy books from you too?"

"Exactly." She beams at him and he is momentarily taken breathless.

"How long have you had it?" her smile dims but she shoots him a wry grin.

"Three days, dad is loaning me the money for start-up and when I start making some profit, I'll pay him back in instalments."

He's awed by her plan, damn he wished he had some sort of scheme in his mind before he ran away to Seattle. "That's quite the plan you got there," she blushes at his off-hand compliment and he smiles again; it's so easy to make her do that.

"Thanks," she murmurs. He realises in this moment that he wants her. She's so different from anyone he's ever met, she cute, funny, smart and level headed. He goes to say something else when the door bursts open behind them.

"Hey babe, you gonna- Jake!" It's Seth, of course. They both stand and he shakes hands with the kid and they exchange 'congratulations.' Seth then grasps Bella's hand and pulls her towards the door. "The parents were wondering where you got to babe, dessert is ready."

Bella follows Seth into the house, their hands joined. He is confused, did this mean they were a couple? If so, lucky kid. Seth turns back to him and shoots him a careful look, "Hey man, just look out okay?"

Jake's confused by what Seth means, they enter the living room in front of him, but as he goes to make his way in everything happens in slow motion.

He feels winded, amongst his friends and his family, _she _is sat there, staring at him expectantly. His eyes widen and then narrow. Oh fuck no! He waves briefly in the general direction of the people in the room and then moves past them towards the kitchen.

Opening the fridge he pulls out a beer, he moves to the counter to remove the lid and then takes a long pull. He sighs contentedly and then sits heavily at the kitchen table.

It takes her longer than he expected it would, but sure enough a few moments later Leah pops her head around the corner and then walks into the kitchen taking a seat across from him.

Jake twirls the bottle in his hands and keeps his eyes on the table.

"Hey," she says with more bravery than he can tell she is actually feeling. The last time they were in an enclose space together he was beating the shit out of her lover. She was right to be afraid of him, not that he would ever hit her, he knew better but he didn't want to be provoked into going after the douchebag again.

His eyes flicker to hers, hard as steel, giving nothing away, "Hey," he murmurs and then tilts his head back taking a long pull of his beer.

She glances down and fumbles with her hands, "Jake I am so sorry," she whispers firmly, sincerely.

It almost works, he almost cracks, and the faint throbbing in his chest almost makes him soften towards her. But then his mind conjures up a forbidden image of her naked in the bastard's bedroom and he snorts. "You're not sorry Leah. Who are you trying to kid? You wouldn't have done it if you knew you'd feel remorse. So please, enlighten me, why _did _you do it?"

He glares at her and she flinches, heartless bitch can't even hold his gaze.

"I don't know." She whispers, tears start to form in her eyes and for a moment Jake wants to take it easy on her; he has never _ever _seen her cry.

Jake snorts, it's all he seemed to be doing these days and sips his beer, "Of course you do! Everyone has a fucking reason for everything they do!"

She peeks up at him and the tears start to fall, he swallows thickly but doesn't back down, "Why did you fuck someone else Leah?" and then in horror his mind comes up with more stuff, playing on his insecurities. "It was just one guy wasn't it? Holy shit! Were there more?!"

"No, no of course not! I- I don't know why I did it, just one day he made a move and I let him!" She yells back, half sobbing too.

The muscle in Jake's jaw ticks, "Did you not even think of me, once?" he whispers back.

Watery eyes gaze carefully into his, "Of course I did, and I kept trying to end it. I was so scared of losing you. But I felt so out of control, like a completely different person, Jake I realise my mistake. I'm sorry, I love you and I want you back."

His eyes snap to hers, his vulnerability swimming in their depths; she pounces.

Leah makes her way up and around his side of the table and sits next to him. Tentatively she places an arm on his shoulder and then leans in so her face is level with his. He's only had a few sips of his drink but his head feels full with cotton, he feels intoxicated. This is too much. Her being here, so close and in his family home, it's too much.

He swallows thickly and her hand comes up to cup his cheek, her sweet breath fans his face and he inhales sharply, "Jake, I love you, I need you, you and only you," she breaths to him and then presses her lips to his.

Jake groans at the contact and parts his lips, allowing her tongue access, she meets his with languid strokes, a kiss that is oh, so familiar to him. He groans again and deepens the kiss, titling his head and bringing his hands up grasp her face. She moans into his mouth and this spurs him on, he moves his tongue against her, her hands in turn fist in his hair, tugging and pulling. He groans louder all the feelings rushing back, forcing him to hold her tighter, kiss her deeper; they both breathe loudly through their noses.

"I was just about to put coffee on, would either of you like so-"

Bella stands frozen in the doorway, her wide eyes focused on Jake and Leah who jump apart at her intrusion. She stands there dumbfounded as a slow blush creeps up and coats her beautiful cheeks, Jake closes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

"Uh, I- I'm so sorry," she mumbles looking anywhere but them. Jake goes to tell her that it's fine, that he just dropped his guard for one moment. And that as much as it hurt, it wouldn't be happening again; Leah beats him to it.

"Can't you fucking take a hint Swan?! We were in the middle of something, your fucking coffee can wait!"

"O-of course," she flushes deeper and hurries back into the living room. Jake frowns, was Leah always such a bitch? The voice in the back of his mind tells him that, _yes, yes she was._

He glowers at her as she turns her gaze back on him, "Where were we?" she asks breathlessly.

Jake raises a brow as the walls come back up, he needed to get away from her. It was obvious that he couldn't trust himself around her and he didn't want to take any risks. He didn't want her back, he just couldn't trust her.

"Sorry," he mutters, "For the momentary lapse in judgement. It won't happen again."

She frowns, "But Jake, I thought-"

"No! No more, I'm done!" He glares at her and then stands abruptly, almost knocking his chair back. He drains the bottle of beer and slams it down on the table making her jump. He then stalks to the fridge, pulls out the rest of the six pack, grabs the opener and makes his way to his old room.

He slams the door shut behind him and then sits on the edge of the bed. That and the bedside are the only things that remain since he moved in with Leah all those years ago. Opening up another bottle he takes a large gulp, five minutes in the same room as her and they were all over each other.

Thank fuck for Bella's interruption! Otherwise god knows he would have gone back to the house with her and made love to her, possibly even forgiven her.

Shit! He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, poor Bella. Being subject to Leah's wrath wasn't something he wished upon anyone, especially not a sweet girl like her.

He swigs his beer again and rubs at his forehead with his free hand, confused with the thoughts currently occupying his mind. Maybe drinking alcohol wasn't a smart move.

Jake places the beer down on the tiny table and kicks off his shoes. He lies back against the naked mattress and stares at the ceiling.

He couldn't wait to be out of here in the morning, all he had to do was get through tonight, see Rach and Sophie in the morning and then he could be on his way.

A soft knock at the door interrupts his thoughts and his heart leaps into his throat, was it Bella?

The door opens slowly and Rebecca pops her head in, she smiles softly and then enters fully closing the door behind her. She sits silently on the bed next to him. He glances at her and the smile drops, genuine fear takes over her features.

Jake sits up, she has all his attention now, he takes her hand in his and squeezes, "What is it Becca?"

She shakes her head, causing more tears to fall, "I wish mom was here," she manages through her sobs.

He moves over and takes his sister in his arms, rocking her from side to side, "Hmm, she would have been proud of you girls."

"You too, you have your degree and you're moving on in life. Though she would have somehow convinced you to stay, and you would have listened to her."

Jake smiles, "Yeah," he agrees softly, his mother was the most nurturing, caring and beautiful woman he had ever known. But she knew when to get tough and played that role extremely well too. She would have kicked his ass for even mentioning leaving La Push.

Becca sobs more heavily against his chest and his brow furrows, he squeezes her tighter to him, cooing soft words to her but it does nothing to stop her tears.

He worries silently for a moment, unsure of how to deal with the situation and then decides to just ask. She'd been acting weird since her phone call this morning.

"Becca?" he pulls her shoulders back and looks into her eyes. The occasional tear falls but mostly she is dry sobbing, heaving in massive gulps of air, "What's going on? You've been acing really strange since I got here, tell me."

She's silent for a moment and then she gazes up at him, undiluted fear swimming in her dark eyes. Jake feels his own breaths come out shorter.

"Things are getting really hard with the business Jake, nobody needs an interior designer in this town. Money is so tight." Her brow furrows further, making her look older than she really is.

"Bec, I'm sure things will get better, maybe you should expand the business to Port A, that may help?"

"Gah!" she jumps off the bed and glares down at him, "You don't understand. I don't even have the money to do that! It's just enough so I can feed my two children Jake, I'm really scared!"

"So, just borrow some money from dad, Bec! Or now that Sol is staying home, he can get a job too, that'll be some extra income, you can work this out."

She runs frustrated hand through her hair and gazes up at him, "Nothing's going to help my situation Jake, nothing."

His eyes widen, she looks so hopeless and lost. Nothing like the Becca he knew. There had to be more to this.

"Bec?" he asks, carefully this time, "What's really wrong?" She looks up at him, pure fear reflected in her eyes and then sags onto the bed, all the fight gone from her. She looks up at him helplessly.

"I'm pregnant."

**Review if you like :) And check out my other story, Order Effects.**


	4. Wrong Decisions

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I absolutely adore them; but then, show me someone who doesn't. **

**Not Beta'd, so mistakes are mine.**

**The things that are explored in this chapter I DO NOT personally condone. Drugs of any sort are harmful, so if the subject causes you any distress, please don't read this.**

**Enjoy :)**

Jake stares up at the ceiling of his apartment in Seattle, it was raining outside. Really raining. It pounded against the window harder and harder making it impossible for him to sleep.

He hadn't stayed, he'd abandoned his family in their time of need. His sister, she'd come to him with her problems and he had ran like a little bitch. It was just so hard to stay, Becca was the strongest in their family and if she had broken down then what hope was there for the rest of them.

Oh, but he felt wholly ashamed of himself. He had refused to take her calls since. That had been two weeks ago and he still hadn't built up the courage to speak to her.

Jake sighed and sat up. A glance at the alarm clock tells him that it's nearly four am, almost time for work. These two weeks had been hell. His body was still adapting to the changes, waking up a god given times and sleeping during the day. Truth is Jake would rather quit this job and slum it than take such shifts, but he'd made a promise to himself.

His first wage was due on the 24th of this month and it would be going straight to Becca. Silly girl paid for his first three month's rent. He'd keep enough to pay what little bills he had and send the rest to her.

He pulled off the duvet and got to his feet, he had time for a quick shower and a coffee before he had to make it into work. He never bothered eating these days. Linda, a large bustling woman who manned the café part in Walmart always managed to sneak him something to eat.

Jake smiled to himself as he made his way into the shower, Linda had saved him a lot of money.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake lifted crate after crate of apples from the delivery van and onto the trolley. Sammie, a grad student who also happened to be five months pregnant, started to wheel it towards the delivery entrance. Jake hopped down from the truck and held her hands on the bar, stopping her from moving. She's pretty, with kind blue eyes and a blonde bob cut, her and Mark from the bakery have been together since high school.

"Easy there, sugar." He winks at her and takes the trolley from her grasp and starts moving it towards the entrance.

"Jake!" she huffs beside him, waddling slightly. Jake shakes his head, he's told her time and time before to take it easy but she never listens. "This is my job, I have to do this, and I need the money. At least let me do something?!"

He shrugs and continues on, Sammie by his side, "Come on hun, you should be resting, I've got this. If you really wanna do something, go upstairs in the café and sit down. Tell Linda to fix you something on me."

She rolls her eyes and stops him as they make their way through the delivery area, dodging the fresh meat as they go. "You can't baby me Jake! I'm pregnant, not an invalid, let me do something!"

He parks the apples next to a stack of grapes and looks at her, "Fine, check these off on the invoice," she narrows her eyes but snatches the paper from his back pocket and then slaps his ass with it.

Jake grins at her and she can't help but crack a tiny smile, he walks backwards towards the where the truck is waiting, "And leave those there, I'll move them myself when I come back with the last of the apples."

Sammie rolls her eyes again, "Yes sir!" and then stars checking off the shipment, "Men!" she mumbles to herself.

~Fight for Your Heart~

By nine am, the fruit and veg part of the store is full to the top and Sammie has barely lifted a finger. Jake made sure of that, after all, he'd been present for three pregnancies and heard the same whining conversations over and over about work strain.

Customers were staring to flow in, in the masses, stay at home moms, people in work picking up some lunch for later, kids before school.

Jake wandered around the store. He picked out some tangerines and added them to his basket. He then rounded the corner onto the dairy aisle, got a small milk and some ready-grated cheese.

Just as he was about to check out, someone clasped his shoulder, "Hey man."

"Hey," Jake nods at Damian, a short, dark haired guy in his mid-twenties. Damian worked the cash registers, "What's up?"

Damian shoots him a grin, his green eyes were always red-rimmed. It was pretty obvious the guy smoke pot. "So, I'm having a party at my place, you're invited."

Jake raises a brow, overall the staff had made him feel welcome, he was their newest team member, besides Claire, who worked the pharmacy. "Who else is going?"

Damian shrugs, "Eh, a few of the guys from work, some old high school and college friends. My apartment's decent sized. They'll be plenty of _variety." _He winks at Jake, emphasising his hidden meaning and for a moment Jake is incredibly scared of this pot-smoking-weirdo.

"Erm, I've got a, uh, family commitment, so maybe after?"

"Sure thing, home boy!" Damian pulls out a piece of paper and a pen from god knows where and scribbles down something and slaps it into Jake's hand and pats him on the back with the other. "Maybe I'll see you there, maybe I won't." He shoots Jake an imaginary gun and clicks his tongue and then he's gone.

_What the fuck just happened!?_

Jake shakes his head and then carries on towards the checkout. A haughty girl rings him up, he catches her name on the tag; _Imogen._

"Hey Imogen."

She stops midway about to scan his carton of orange juice, "How do you know my name?"

His smile widens, "It's on your badge? You know, if you don't want people to know your name, maybe you shouldn't wear that."

Imogen rolls her baby blue eyes and tosses her straight black hair over her shoulder, "So, you work here? I don't think I've seen you before? What department?"

Jake nods and starts to load his groceries into bags, "Yeah, I'm new, started two weeks ago. I'm in fruit and veg." She lifts her head in acknowledgment.

"That'll be $47.56, please." He rummages in his wallet and then pulls out some cash and pays her. "You know Damian?"

Jake's eyes snap to hers, "Ugh sort of, the guy just invited me to his party."

"You going?"

"_You _going."

"Of course, he's a good friend."

Jake gazes at her for a beat and then lets a slow smile spread across his face, "Then I'll be there," he winks and then lifts his shopping and heads for the exit, leaving her beautiful red painted lips open in shock.

~Fight for Your Heart~

On the way home Jake passes the pawn shop.

He eyes it for a beat whilst waiting in traffic and then groans. He indicates and then pulls up outside the shop on the curb. He pockets his keys and pats his jeans to make sure he has the ring and then head inside.

The man behind the counter gives him a forced smile and pats his greasy comb over, Jake heads up to the counter and places the box on top. "I'd like to exchange this for cash please?"

The guy picks it up and opens the box, eyes the ring and then nods his head. "Okay sir, let me just head into the back and have this valued and then I can give you a solid price."

Jake nods and watches as the man disappears with the ring through a door. He leans back against the counter on his elbows and eyes the rest of the customers. "Broke off the engagement, huh?" the woman next to says, a friendly smile on her face.

He chuckles, returning her grin, "You have no idea." They both laugh and he shakes his head.

"I'm Dana, by the way."

"Jake." He says simply.

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking? Did she say no?"

He tips his head from side to side as if weighing up the options, "Not exactly."

"Okay," Dana drags the word out, showing her confusion. She's cute and extremely short with bouncy blonde hair. He meets her eyes and smiles.

"I never really got to ask. I caught her cheating on me."

Dana gasps, "No!" Jake nods, "Omg, she must be an idiot!"

He chuckles, "I'll take that as a compliment." He winks at her and a flush covers both her cheeks.

"Uh, sir?"

Jake turns back to the counter where the guy is holding a sheet of paper, "I just need you to fill this in and then we have a deal."

"How much was the ring valued at?"

The man adjusts his glasses, "$298.00, quite a good price, the ring was fairly new and we'll be able to get a good price in return on it."

Jake nods, "That's fine," and then begins to fill out the paperwork. The man stars to write out a cheque. "So Dana, what are you doing later?"

She blushes again, "Erm, nothing really, why?" she glances up at him through her eyelashes.

He shrugs, "A friend of mine is having a party, would you like to come with?"

She wrings her hands, "I'm sorry, I can't. My mom and dad are going out and I'm babysitting my little brother and sister."

Jake shrugs again and hands over the paper to the man, pockets the cheque and then turns to her, "S'cool, maybe I'll see you around." He gives her a half wave and then exits the store.

Once back in the car, Jake makes a plan of sorts, he'd get this money back to Becca by the weekend, he was sure of it. He heads down the block a little towards the bank.

It's a few minutes from the pawn shop, he parks in the provided lot and then makes his way inside. The procedure is fairly quick, they bank his cheque and he then withdraws $300.00. He walks down the block a little to the Post Office and steps inside. He purchases an envelope and then asks the cashier if he can borrow a pen and a scrap of paper.

He takes it out to his car and sits back in the driver's side.

_Becca, _

_Thanks for paying my first three month's rent, but I don't want you to do that. So I'm paying you back, or I will be once I get paid. That's right, I don't know if dad mentioned it but I have a job. The cash in this envelope however is my gift to you. Please accept it, I want to help, but I can't be there in La Push right now, so please, please, please just don't make a fuss._

_I love you and things will work out, you'll see._

_Jake._

He folded the paper around the cash and popped it into the envelope. He then proceeded to close the envelope and make his way back inside. He handed the cashier her pen back and then made his way over to the Post Office area, they processed his parcel and then he made his way back outside.

Jake sat back in his car and sighed, he really hope Becca would accept the money, granted she was a proud person. But she had come to him in her time of need and she needed to put her stubbornness aside and think of her family; more importantly of the new baby.

~Fight for Your Heart~

The tiny bathroom mirror just didn't do him justice. He looked hot. Jake had picked up some hair gel on his way home and taken care in his appearance getting ready for Damian's party. He was wearing a black button down and dark jeans, his hair was spiked to perfection and he smelled good. He just hoped Imogen would be impressed. Well impressed enough to bed him, after that, he didn't see why he should make such an effort.

He checked the address of Damian's apartment once more, popped some gum into his mouth and then left his place, locking the door before her went. He stopped by the liquor store and picked up a six pack. If there's something he did know it was to never attend a party empty handed.

The walk was fairly short. The doorman nodded to him as he made his way inside. He presses the elevator to apartment six and then wait as it takes his to Damian's place. He steps off the elevator and up to the door with a '6' on it.

The undeniable scent of weed hits him the moment he steps up to the door and for a moment he regrets coming. He stands there for a minute, unsure, and then decides to just go with it. The whole reason he had moved here was to experience new things and besides, it's not like he hadn't done this before.

He knocks on the door and Damian opens it, a wide grin spreads across his face, "Hey man, you made it!"

Jake chuckles, "Yeah!" and then holds up the six pack as a barrier, heading off Damian's hug. The host pauses for a moment and then chuckles, taking the beer from his hands and stepping aside to let him in.

"Come on in, we're just getting started."

Jake nods and enters the apartment, it's decent sized, bigger than his own yet somehow it feels smaller. Smoke permeates the air, giving Jake no alternative but to inhale it. The guests are drinking and smoking and there's a pool table in the corner by the window where some people have a game going.

A heavy arm falls over his shoulders, "Yo! Everybody, this is my man Jake!"

There's a chorus of mumbled 'hello's' and then the people return to what they are doing. Jake shrugs as Damian drops his arm and walks around a bit, nodding at a few guys until he spots her.

Imogen is wearing a tight, red wrap dress that ends mid-thigh, and she looks delicious. Jake saunters over to her just as she turns around, "Hey," he says, shooting her a grin.

She rolls her eyes, "Beer?" he nods and takes it from her hand, holding it to his lips and taking a swig. They make small talk for a few minutes, Jake touching her arms, her face, and her thigh every now and then making his intentions clear.

After draining their beers she turns to him, "Want something better?" He smirks and stands holding a hand out to him. She takes it in hers and leads him to a door. They step into the room to find it's a bedroom. Imogen flips on a light and steps out of her heels, Jake stands by the door watching her.

Imogen bends over, rifling in the bedside drawer giving Jake a chance to check out her shapely ass. He frowns for a moment but then remembers she said her and Damian were close friends, so maybe she live here too. He really hoped so, that would make it less weird as she was practically rifling through the drawers.

She turns back to him with a small clutch bag in her hand and then plops down on the bed, "Come sit." She says, he follows her and takes a seat on the bed next to her. Jake leans in and kisses her, one hand cupping her face, the other on her thigh, sliding upwards. He skirts under the hem of her dress and just as he's about to reach his destination her hand slaps down over his. She pulls back and nips at his bottom lip, "Easy. Not yet."

He huffs out a laugh and she smirks. Rummaging in the bag she pulls out a joint. The smile drops from Jake's face as he realises what she meant by 'something better'.

Jake licks his lips, contemplating whether he should leave now or just go ahead and do it. After all this wouldn't be the first time. Leah had been with him to all sorts of parties and he had tried it before.

She pulls out a lighter and lights the end, the scent hits him harder, and he swallows needing to make his decision now. Imogen tilts her head back and lets out a long stream of smoke. He can't deny that she looks undoubtedly sexy as she does this. She leans forward and kisses him then, sticking her tongue into his mouth and exploring him.

With one hand holding the joint she grasps his shoulder and hoists herself up to straddle his lap. He grasps her waist tightly in his hands, ravaging her mouth. He kneads the skin softly and then his hands move up her stomach lightly and cup her full breasts. She moans into his mouth and pulls back looking at him from under hooded lids.

Imogen rocks against him and he closes his eyes lost in the feeling. The feeling of something being placed against his lips has them snapping open again to see her holding the ciggie to his mouth, a devilish smirk on her face. Feeling brazened and completely in the moment, he parts his lips, taking a long pull and then holds it. He blows the smoke out all over her face and she moans, picking up the rhythm of her grinding.

Empowered by her reaction to him, he inhales once more and blows out the smoke, she tips her face to his, her lips slightly parted and then in a flash Jake moves them so she's laying on the bed and pinned beneath him. "Eager, are we?"

He growls slightly as she inhales from the joint once more, she blows the smoke out to him and he inhales it from her, she groans quietly and then leans up and kisses him.

Jake can already feel his inhibitions slipping away, feel himself becoming more relaxed, more open to doing anything.

He kisses her, hot and hard. They break away and she offers the ciggie to him again, they continue like this, each inhaling the smoke from the other. Jake rocks against her, pressing his arousal into her whilst one hand palms her breast and the other fumbles with the zipper on her dress.

She giggles when he grunts, frustrated, and breaks away to sit back on his knees. He rips the zipper down and stands at the edge of the bed and pulls her dress from her body, leaving her in just a tiny pair of black lace panties. He groans at the sight.

Imogen smirks and takes the last of the joint. Jake leans down and takes it from her hand, placing it on the bedside and then crawls over her. She sits up bringing them nose to nose and unbuttons his shirt. He kisses her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She rocks against him, the bulge beneath his jeans causing the desired friction they both so desperately need.

He moves down her body, his lips paying attention to her breasts and then trailing down her flat stomach. She lets out a shaky breath and then moans. He moves further down and takes her panties with him, leaving her naked as the day she was born, "Fuck!" he groans.

She raises a brow at him, smirking cockily, and spreads her long legs. He kneels at the end of the bed and wraps his hands around her thighs, bringing her forward. He about to kiss her _there, _when she stops him, with a hand under his chin, "No foreplay. Just you. Now!"

Jake growls again, she sits up and pops the button on his jeans. He fishes out a foil packet from him pocket and throws it onto the bed next to her. She undoes is fly and skims her hands round to his ass, moving them underneath the fabric and lowering it. He kisses her, his hands in her long, black locks holding her in place. She digs her nails into his ass and he hisses against her.

Removing her arm, he roughly throws her back onto the bed and finishes undressing, he reaches for the condom and rolls it onto his length, standing over her. And then his body covers her, he grasps both her arms, bringing them above her head and crosses them so he can restrain her with one hand. His other hand moves down to his member. He pumps a few times, clenching his teeth and hissing out and then he positions himself to take her.

"Ready?" he asks, not waiting for an answer before his hips jut forward and he's inside her.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake wakes with a start, sitting upright in an unknown room. His head feels full of cotton and groggy and he can't make heads or tails of what lead him to be here. He glances around the room for clarity, it smells strongly of weed.

The sombre mellow feelings alert him to the fact that he is undoubtedly still semi-high.

He eyes the naked sleeping figure beside him and he scrunches up his nose, sitting back against the headboard he groans as flashes of their time flow through his mind. He groans again and rubs his eyes, damn if she didn't know what she was doing, the adrenaline rush from smoking the joint had played a part he was sure.

Jake lets out a breath and then another. He swallowed. He took a breath and then swallowed again. Shit! He felt claustrophobia sneaking up on him. The room was tiny and spinning and he felt sick, oh shit! He was gonna be sick.

He jumped from the bed and then fell to his knees, panting on his hands and knees, he stayed there for a moment, trying to gain some control over his body. He stands shakily and collects his clothes and then redresses.

Jake holds his shoes in his hands and opens the door to the bedroom, then he tip-toes out and closes the door softly behind him. He pads across the room towards the door, his eyes scan the surroundings. Empty beer bottles lay around on the floor, people are passed out in various positions around the room.

Damian is stark naked with a woman on top of the pool table and next to them on the floor a guy is passed out, his face lay in a pool of his own vomit.

Jake swallows and exits the apartment, what the fuck had he been thinking?!

This party was not for him. These people were not the kind he needed to be mixing in. As the cool air hits him, he comes back to his senses. He leans down for a moment to slip on his shoes. Fuck! Was he _safe_ with that girl – Imogen - last night?! He tried to think back, but the harder he tries to hold onto the memories, the faster they slip away.

He ambles down the road and then hails a cab, climbing in the back he tells the driver his address and then rests back in the seat. How the hell was he gonna face Damian and Imogen at work? He was gonna have to go to extra lengths to make sure he avoided them… forever.

He remembers something and then sits upright in panic, "Shit! What day is it?"

"Um, it's Saturday, sir." The cab driver says, giving Jake a weird stare through the rear view mirror.

Jake lets out a breath and then closes his eyes, Saturday and Sunday were his days off. Thank fuck for small mercies. Eventually they make it back to his place. He pays the cabbie and the heads inside.

First thing he does is put his phone on charge, he heads into the bathroom, strips and runs the shower. He stands under the spray and washes himself thoroughly. One thing was for sure; he'd never make the mistake of going to another 'party' like that… ever again.

~Fight for Your Heart~

After showering and eating some toast, Jake felt more normal. He was in his room searching through the boxes, looking for a book or something that he could lose himself in. To be honest, waking up in the early hours for work Monday to Friday has left him with a dilemma. His body was all kinds of tired at times of the day he should really be wide awake and awake at silly hours in the morning.

He rifled some more and pulled out an old copy of _Disney's Favourites. _He snorts to himself but takes the book to his couch. This would do for now but god knows he needed to pick up some new reading material until he could afford a TV.

Half way through the book Jake remembers something. Or more importantly _someone. _A certain daughter of the chief who owned a new bookstore.

Jake smiled to himself, he should call Charlie and ask for the address so he could pay that beautiful girl a visit. He drops the other book on the coffee table and heads to get his cell phone.

As he goes to pick it up it starts ringing. Without checking the caller ID he presses answer and puts it to his ear, "Yo!"

A sharp intake of breath on the other side has him frowning, "Jacob Black! That is no way to talk to your older sister!"

He smiles, "Sorry, hey Bec. You okay?" For some reason, he's nervous to ask her if she got the money.

She quiet and then she clears her throat, Jake sits down on his bed. "I'm fine Jacob. Care to explain the little _package _I received in the post this morning?" There's a silent fury edge to her voice and Jake swallows.

"Bec, I'm not there, you know that. But when I was, I felt like you confided in me and I wanted to help."

"I'm not a fucking charity case!" She snaps and Jake's eyes widen. He works for damage control.

"Of course you're not Becca, you're my sister! I want to help you! If it really bothers me then pay me back later when you're more secure!"

She sighs, "You don't understand do you?"

He frowns, confused by what she was trying to get at, "No…"

"Sol was so hurt." She whispers so quietly that he almost doesn't catch it.

He closes his eyes and lies back against the pillows, "What do you mean Becca?" He asks, in a softer tone this time.

"When we got your money, I mean. He was upset and… wounded. You really hurt his ego Jake. And I understand. Imagine you had kids and a wife and her brother tried to give you money when you were having a hard time? That would hurt you, right?"

Jake's eyes snap open and he stares at the ceiling disbelievingly, "Becca what the fuck are you trying to say?! Sol is like a brother to me. I don't like seeing you upset so I did something about it! Accepting my help doesn't make him any less of a man! For fucks sake if I was in his position, I would really fucking appreciate it!"

"Well we don't! And we don't need your help!"

He snorts, "We don't! I- I don't even know why I said anything to you. I'm just stressed and thought I could confide in you without you interfering."

"Becca, you may be older, but you're my sister. And I want to protect you and make sure you're okay. With another baby on the way I just thought-"

"I can't trust you with my secrets Jake. I know that now."

Hi brow furrows as he goes to question what she means when she cuts him off.

"I can't tell you anymore. God knows what you'd do. If only you knew." She says in a hopeless tone and hangs up the phone. Jake's jaw clenches as he tries to figure out what the fuck is going on.

One thing was for sure though; it was so much more and worse that she had obviously confided in him that day. He bites his lip worriedly and lets out a heavy sigh

For the first time since Jake skipped town, he really regretted his decision.

**A/N: Okay, so that's enough setting the scene, next chapter will include major plot.**

**Review if you like :)**


	5. Eyes That Hold Secrets

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews/Alerts.**

**Mistakes are mine, not Beta'd.**

**Enjoy :)**

Monday morning came around too soon, after spending the rest of the weekend beating himself up over going to that fuck-awful party and Rebecca's reaction to his help. Sunday evening he had called his dad. Spilling the beans about Becca's troubles had been on the tip of his tongue but he felt like he had learned his lesson. It was obvious she wanted their father to be oblivious and he didn't want to give her any more reasons to mistrust him.

Not that that should have been a reason anyway, there was more going on than she was letting on and it was starting to consume what little sanity Jake had.

Jake had also made one other call.

Charlie Swan had been asking about him. Charlie was one of the families oldest friends, almost like a second father to Jake so it made sense that he was worried. He didn't mention Leah and Jake didn't ask about her. After the disaster weekend he felt like he could finally start to get over her without having to lose himself in random women.

The chief had been happy that he was moving on and Jake had been surprise when Charlie had spouted off Bella's address and number without him even asking. He claimed that he didn't want Jake to be lonely and figured he should pay his daughter a visit.

Jake figured that the chief was worried about Bella and wanted to use Jake as an inside person on her wellbeing. Not that Jake was complaining, he had wanted to ask Charlie himself for the number; the old guy had just made things easier.

He smiled slightly as he parked in the employee lot at Walmart and remembered Bella Swan. It had felt so… natural to laugh and joke with her, to sit there with her and just talk. He scowls as he exits the car and presses the lock. Even that happy memory was tainted by Leah's harsh words.

Sammie approaches Jake as he heads into the staff entrance, "'Sup Black!"

He grins at her and runs a hand through his hair, "I would return that greeting but I have no idea what your surname is so…" he pulls her into a side hug, "… you're just gonna have to settle for this."

She squeezes him back affectionately, "Okay then. Today we have that huge strawberry shipment. Ugh! Marketing have featured a deal, something about if a customer buys strawberries they get a free can of spray cream…" she's reading this off of the memo as her and Jake make their way into the store and straight upstairs to the café.

Jake chuckles, "People are gonna be on that like…"

"… Bees on honey, keep up Jake. Alright, and then we have the bananas and ooh mangoes." She closes her eyes as they sit at a table in the café. She moans and her eyes pop open, Jake meets her gaze amusedly, "Jake! I'm craving mangoes!"

He laughs, "We'll see if we can salvage some of the damaged one's for you to take home."

She sighs and eyes him fondly, "You are so good to me."

Jake shrugs, "I try."

They both laugh as Linda makes her way over to them, "Good morning kids, the usual?" They nod and Linda smiles at them before making her way back behind the serving counter.

"So…" Jake starts, "How was your weekend? Did you and Mark manage to look into that crib?"

She frowns, "Yeah we did. Some other couple got it before we did," she shrugs, "We'll find something though. I mean, we still have another three and a half months or so."

Jake nods and briefly wonders how baby Sophie was getting on. Rachel had been sending him constant up to date photos but it wasn't the same as holding the babe in his hands.

"What about you? How was your weekend? Hot date?"

He snorts, "Something like that."

Sammie's hand covers Jake's on the table, "Aw, you can talk to me Jake. Are you not that into her? Is the 'her' really a 'him'?" Jake's eyes snap to her and he glares at her. She holds her hands up in a defensive pose, "Hey, I'm just saying. You never can be sure which way people swing these days."

"Well you can be sure I'm straight." He snaps at her.

She raises a brow, "Really Jake, really? Because you would only be so mad about my question is you did indeed have something to hide."

"I fucked Imogen."

Sammie's jaw drops in shock as she registers what he has said and then her mouth snaps shut. She slaps Jake's arm, "Don't you dare use that language around my baby! And what do you mean?! What Imogen? Oh…" she pauses in her rant and then stares at him in horror, "Ew! You mean Damian's Imogen?!"

Jake frowns, obviously he is still reeling from his time at that party and Sammie's response was making him even more nervous, "Yeah she knows Damian."

Sammie snorts, "Of course she knows him, they're together!" And then Sammie wrinkles her nose in disgust, "But they have an 'open' relationship. Basically they are together for all intents and purposes but they fuck other people all the time."

She catches his horrified expression and nods, "You're right to be scared Jake, god knows what the fuck that slut carries and if not her then god knows what Damian has passed onto her." Sammie shudders, "You were safe weren't you?"

He clears his throat just as Linda puts down a plate pancakes and bacon in front of him. All of a sudden he seems to have lost his appetite. For Sammie; sliced mango and vanilla ice cream on top of rye crackers. Her baby was giving her weird cravings.

They both thank her and then Sammie turns to Jake, "Well?"

Jake swallows thickly, "I don't remember, I was high…"

Her eyebrows jump to her hairline. "Omg! Jacob Black, how could you?!" she picks up a cracker and takes a delicate bite, moaning as she does. Jake picks up his own utensils and takes a tiny bite, trying to focus on chewing and swallowing.

He glances down at his plate and rubs the back of his neck, "I guess, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Sammie's hand covers his once again, "Jake, I'm sorry. I'm gonna cut you some slack right now, okay?" he nods and she smiles gently, "Eat your food and then we'll talk, honey."

They eat in silence until they are finished and then sip their coffees. "You know you can talk to me don't you?"

He shrugs, and she sighs, "I know that you are here alone in Seattle and your family are in a different town. And I also know that you can pick up the phone and call them any time you like, but Jake?" Her hand moves from his to cup his jaw, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I _am _here. And I care about you. You seem like a good guy and I know I'm probably your only friend that's here at the moment, so hit me with it. What's on your mind?" She finishes with a compassionate stare.

Jake meets her gaze and stares at her, "My girlfriend of six years cheated on me."

Sammie gasps, "Oh Jake," and then in a flash she is up and out of her seat and at his side immediately. She stands next to him and hold him close, the height difference makes it possible for Jake to burrow his face in her neck. He grips her rounded waist and holds tight, this was the first time in a long time he had felt a touch that wasn't sexual. The first time that a person had touched him and didn't expect something in return.

He clenches his jaw, he didn't want to cry like a little bitch but her hug was reminding him so much of Rachel and Rebecca.

She pulls back eventually and cups his face, her eyes are glistening. Jake's heart clenches, this girl hardly knew him and yet she cared about him enough to show her feelings. He gives her one more squeeze around the waist and she sniffles, "We're gonna go downstairs and work now, and you are gonna tell me all about how you came to be here, okay?" She asks softly.

Jake swallows audibly and nods, "Okay." Sammie swipes at her cheeks and the tugs his right hand in her left, leading him out of the café. Linda gives them a sympathetic glance and he returns the small smile and then makes his way downstairs; ready to confide in his friend the pain in his heart.

~Fight for Your Heart~

By nine am, Sammie knew everything. She had spent a good five minutes cussing Leah out, using words that Rachel herself would be proud of. The fruit and veg department was full and Sammie and Jake were making their way to the staff area to collect their coats.

Jake shrugged on his leather jacket and then moved to help Sammie into hers since she was struggling slightly. She grunts with the effort and then huffs, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "Thanks."

"Yeah, you too." Jake gives her a look and she smiles softly, "For listening, I mean."

Sammie nods, "You know mine and Mark's door is always open. You're welcome to stop by anytime Jake."

He shrugs, "I barely know Mark."

She laughs, "Oh honey, when you're this pregnant, sex is the last thing on your mind. We have had plenty of time to talk about you. He knows a lot about you."

Jake raises a brow and Sammie waves her hand dismissively in front of her, "Don't worry, I won't say anything about today. I'm your friend, Jake, I'll keep your secrets."

He nods and then stares out towards the exit, "You gonna go see her today?"

His gaze snaps back to Sammie's, she's giving him a knowing look, "Bella? Is that her name? Are you gonna pay her a visit?"

A slow smile spreads across Jake's face, "You know what Sammie. I think I will."

Sammie beams at him, "Good. You'll tell me all about it tomorrow?"

He rolls his eyes and holds the door open for her, "Sure, sure. So long as you don't say anything to Mark," he teases her.

She grins at him, "I won't, I promise."

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake didn't want to show it. But truthfully, bringing up all the shit with Leah was bringing back the hurt. His chest ached with emptiness. He felt… angry. It had built and built within him on the drive home, his thoughts getting him more and more worked up as he went.

He had slammed the door of his apartment, stripped off his work clothes and changed into some sweats and an old tee shirt and went for a run.

But running hadn't been enough. He didn't want to do what he had done before. Sex with random strangers was not going to be enough to keep the negative feelings from consuming him anymore; he needed a distraction.

During his run, Jake came across a small run down building. It looked like a warehouse converted into a… gym.

Not the regular kind of gym though. There was nothing glamorous about this place. The outer building looked worn and run down and like one big bad blow from the big bad wolf would knock it down, but the sign hanging above the door intrigued him.

_Tyler's Fight Club._

He swallows and then steps closer towards the door. There is no one manning it. No security guard to stop him so he enters silently, slipping into the building unseen and then closes the door behind him. In the foyer of the building Jake can hear music blasting from inside. Shouts and grunts can also be heard.

Jake pushes the door open and steps inside.

Towards the left of the room a makeshift gym has been set up. Guys are strewn across the equipment, some using it and some just goofing off. Along the back wall were a line of strategically placed punching bags and over on the right was an actual sized boxing ring. Two guys were sparring inside whilst an older looking man refereed.

He glanced around and then his eyes landed on Jake. Both men froze. Jake tensed, he wasn't scared. He'd been in his fair share of fights to know how to handle himself and had even frequented a gym when he was in college. He'd even enjoyed a bout of boxing here and there, competing against other colleges.

The guy inclines his head, asking Jake to walk over to him.

Not wanting to start trouble, Jake obliges and crosses the room. The man motions for the two inside the ring to carry on sparring and then turns to Jake.

He's well-built and only a few inches shorter than Jake. His dark hair is cut buzz cut short and his features are weathered but in a good way. His blue eyes however, sparkle with youth; like they are currently holding a million secrets.

The man gives Jake the stare down and then extends his right hand, "Welcome to my gym, son. My name is Tyler, yours?"

Jake takes the man hands and shakes it firmly, "Jacob," he says simply.

Tyler releases his hand and glances around, "You new here kid? Can't say I ever seen you before?"

Jacob glances around too, a few guys are covertly staring at the scene before them but for the most part everyone goes about their business. He nods, "Yeah, I moved down here a couple weeks ago."

The owner nods, "Well what can I do for ya? This old place requires no membership, so you're free to come work out or spar with the boys whenever." Jake nods and glances at the old guy.

"Thanks." They nod at each other and then Jake sighs, "I'm gonna take a look around, that okay with you?"

Tyler claps him on the shoulder, "Sure kid." And then focuses on the two guys in the ring.

Walking around Jake feels his previous anger draining from him. Something about the way the old guy was looking at him. Like he was worthy, or like he had potential. Nobody had looked at him that way in a long time. Although suspicious, Jake decides to let it go. He can't help but feel like the guy was trying to send him some indirect message though, almost like he wanted Jake to come back.

The fight completely gone from him now Jake exits the gym, glancing back only once to find Tyler staring after him. Yep. Definitely something about that old man that had Jake intrigued.

He shakes his head to clear the strange thoughts and starts a slow jog back to his apartment.

Just as Jake is rounding the last corner to his new place, his cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Bro? Long-time huh?" Jake grins at the familiar voice of his best friend Embry.

He chuckles, "Yeah, how are things down there?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. Leah's been around…" Jake's jaw clenches at the mention of her but Embry seems oblivious, "… really wants to know how you are and she sounds genuinely sorry." Jake snorts.

"Anything else, Em?"

He can tell his best friend is rolling his eyes at him. He opens the door to his apartment and tosses the keys on the kitchen table, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Guess who is driving up to Seattle this weekend to spend time with their favourite bro?"

Jake plops down on the couch, excited at the thought of spending time with his best friends, "Don't lie to me, Em."

"Pssh, would I do that? Wait. Don't answer that! Anyway we're coming up. Me and Quil. This weekend. So be ready."

"Can't wait."

"Yep. See you then." He hangs up and Jake grins to himself. Granted it was only Monday, but four more day of this routine shit and he would be in the company of his two best friends, and he couldn't wait.

After a quick shower and a change into some comfortable clothes Jake decided on a light dinner. In fact he wasn't actually all that hungry. The only thing he felt like eating a dessert. And he knew the perfect place to get the best sweet treats in town.

_Bells' Books and Coffee._

**Review if you like :)**


	6. Bells' Books and Coffee

**A/N: Thank you for your Reviews/Alerts.**

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. My cousin (who is really more like a sister to me) got married. And we're ****Indian. So our weddings go on for like a week. And then I went to another wedding, again Indian. So I've been busy and tired, but I promise updates for **_**Order Effects **_**and **_**Indecent Proposal**_** will be out there soon.**

**Mistakes are mine. Not Beta'd.**

**Enjoy :)**

Jake parked his car and then checked the address on the scrap of paper he had recorded it on. He then stared up at the store; yep, he had the right place.

Written in modern, block white letter against a burgundy back board was; _Bells' Books and Coffee._

He exits the car with a smile on his face, it was only just three in the afternoon and he still had the whole day ahead of him.

Jake walks up the three stairs and holds the door open for an elderly woman who gives him a warm smile and a nod in thanks. He enters the shop and looks around.

The walls are painted the same burgundy that is on the sign outside. Coupled with the dim lighting it gives the room a cosy, if not, womb-like atmosphere. To the left there are several short columns of books all the way to the back. Along the back wall holds a massive counter. One half is set up with a computer and the other set up like it would be in a café. Along the right hand side of the store there are several tables with chairs around them, presumably for the coffee-goers to sit at. And in the right corner next to the door there are a mountain of comfy looking bean bags situated specifically between tables with shaded lamps; perfect for spending hours reading.

Along the middle of the store, the walkway, there are many standing tables dotted about with 'flavours of the month' stacked deftly. Little post-it cards hold the opinions of what must obviously be the employees here, giving their view on each book. The walls that are in sight of the customers are lined with pictures of literary London.

Jake takes another glance around as he walks up the middle of the store towards the counter; damn, Charlie's girl really had it made. There are a few customers here and there, some reading the backs off of the books and some sat at the coffee tables. He walks up to the counter, a short blonde girl is behind it with her back to him, and it looks like she's fighting the coffee machine.

He smirks at her briefly.

The whole store smells amazing. Coffee and cakes and even the smell of old books adds to the inviting atmosphere of the place. He scans behind the counter again and sighs rather loudly. Still no sign of Bella.

The girl there turns and then freezes when she sees him. Her brow furrows for a second before a smile breaks out on her face. Jake returns the smile with slightly less enthusiasm, the girl seems to know him from somewhere. "Jacob Black?" she asks.

Jake nods hesitantly and her smile widens, she thrusts out her hand, "I'm Hayley Parker, Sammie's sister."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Jake shakes her hand, wondering what Sammie has told this girl about him. She beams at him.

"So what can I get you? On the house of course. I hear you've been taking good care of my baby sister." Jake nods and she flips her hair and then her smile drops, "Oh just don't tell the boss, we're kinda not making a profit yet, so…"

"Speaking of the boss…" Jake says, "Can you tell me where I might find Bella Swan?"

Hayley's eyes widen, "You know her?"

Jake shrugs, "Our families are old friends," Hayley nods at him and then half turns away.

"Let me just go get her for you."

She turns and heads through a door to the left. Jake takes a moment to catch his breath. He nods at a couple of customers.

"Jacob?" A heavenly voice asks.

He turns back towards the counter and there she is.

She's dressed simply in jeans, a tee shirt with a flannel shirt open over the top. And yet he has never met a woman more beautiful full. He smiles at her as she recognises him and he holds nothing back.

"Jacob Black? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

His smile drops to a smirk as he takes in the flush in her cheeks, she's clutching a box to her chest. She was probably in the middle of some kind of heavy lifting. He shakes his head a little and folds his arms and then leans closer over the counter. "A certain old man asked me to come here to check on his little girl."

She rolls her eyes but with a fond look on her face, "Charlie?"

Jake chuckles and nods, "Mm-hmm."

"Yeah." They both laugh for a second and Jake looks around once more.

"Great place you have here Bella." She blushes and finally drops the box onto the counter. Hayley eyes them both with a knowing look and then grabs the box and heads off towards the bookcases.

"Don't worry about this lot, boss, I've got it covered." And she disappears around the bookcase with a final toss of her hair.

Bella smiles shyly at him and folds both of her hands onto the counter, shrugging a little, "Thanks, for the compliment. This right here; is my dream come true."

He nods, "You really have it made, Bella. This place is amazing. So modern and contemporary. I feel like I could lose myself in a book for days, and I don't even like reading!"

She mock glares at him, "You don't huh? Well then I'm afraid we can't be friends, Jacob Black! You should know better than to say those words to me!"

Jake smiles and then reaches over to tuck a piece of hair that had obviously escaped from her ponytail behind her ear, "But I don't really know you that well, Bella." He leans closer still, bringing his gaze level with hers, "I'd like to get to know you though."

Bella smiles meekly at him and ducks her head a little. Jake smiles widely and drops his hand from her face. This girl had no idea how… how… _cute_ she was.

And he had kind of surprised himself with that one too. Usually he wasn't so forward with women, not that he had much experience outside of Leah anyway, but still. "You would?" she asks in a tiny voice. It almost makes Jake frown. How could she think that he wouldn't want to spend time with her? She had captured him with her beauty, even when he was heartbroken and she was enticing him even more with her beautiful mind.

He nods, "What time do you close up around here?"

She bites at her nail and pulls her shoulder up to her ear, "Um, around seven."

"Perfect!" He makes a mental note to check out the good places to eat at and then stand to his full height and grins at her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

She looks flustered, "But I uh- well I…"

"Later, babe." And with that he turns and strides out of the store, a massive shit-eating grin on his face.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Jake had googled the good places to eat, showered and changed and was ready for six thirty. Bella hadn't mentioned living at the shop so he doubted she had anything to change into, he had therefore opted for casual. He had picked out a tiny, family-run pizzeria and called to make reservations. The woman had kindly told that they were not needed. Business was slow and they would have plenty of space for him and his lady.

He parked outside of Bella's store and checked the mirror once more. He ran his hand through his hair a final time and then exited the car. He pressed the lock and made his way inside.

Bella is chatting animatedly to a customer when he spots her behind the counter. She's let her hair down and closed up the buttons on her flannel shirt; she looks beautiful.

Her voice catches as she notices him in the middle of her conversation. He smirks and then wanders off to the left. Jake browses the books, running his fingers over the spines and stopping briefly over the interesting titles. He moves to the tables running through the middle of the store and snorts at a stack of books piled artfully on a table; _Fifty Shades of Grey. _He reads the back and snorts, flicks through it and then snorts some more.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." He smirks and drops the book and then turns to her. She's smirking right back at him. For a moment he's surprised. She had her arms folded across her chest and she looks so confident. "Oh but wait… I don't know you that well yet." And then her smirks drops into a shy smile. _Ah there she is._

"But I'd like to get to know you better." She finishes whilst wringing her hands in front of her body. He has to admire her start for confidence. "Hey." She says quietly.

"Hey." He smiles softly at her using his words from before.

She glances nervously around the store, "So…"

"You about done Bella?"

She nods, "Yeah, that was the last person, I'm leaving Hayley to lock up tonight."

Jake smiles softly at her, "Come on then honey, let's get out here." He holds out a hand to her and she takes it. He squeezes encouragingly and then leads her towards the front of the store. Hayley just winks at them on the way out.

~Fight for Your Heart~

"Ew! Gross! No way!"

"Come on Bells, it's the best!"

"I'm not gonna try it!"

"Yes you are. I've already ordered. Are you really gonna insult me like that?" She huffs, "Bells…" he had no idea when he had started calling her that but it seemed right. And he was currently trying to get to get the good chief's daughter to try tequila flavoured beer. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. But I have to warn you, I'm a real lightweight!"

He snorts, "Christ Bells, we're only having one!"

She rolls her eyes again but nods. Over their time together Jake had found she did that a lot. Mostly due to his constant teasing of her. Personally he ribbed her because he loved to see the blush that coated her cheeks when she was even slightly embarrassed. They had talked about everything and anything over their time together. It was so nice for Jake to just talk to someone who didn't know about the 'Leah Episode' of his life in detail. It was refreshing.

"'Ere ya go!" the bustling woman, Isabella, plopped down their plates in front them. "On the house!" She had been so excited as soon as she had realised that her and Bella shared the same name. She kept hovering over their table, asking them if they had everything they needed and offering them free food.

Of course Jake would pay for their meal. In his mind this was the first time taking her out and he didn't want to be seen as a cheapskate. Even with his measly Walmart check. If he was with the boys, that would have been a different story. He would have snapped up the free food like one of those annoying birds at the beach. He grinned at the thought of his best friends.

"What's so amusing?"

He shakes his head and takes a hearty bite out his pizza. "Just thinking about my friends."

She lifts her head in understanding, "Do I know them? Are they from back home?"

Jake nods and then snags her hand just as she goes to pick up her pizza slice. "Uh-uh."

Bella frowns at him and he smirks and then jerks his head in the direction of the tequila flavoured beer. She hesitantly pulls her hand from his and picks it up. She eyes it like it might hurt her, Jake manages to hold in his laughter. Finally she tips her head back and takes a sip.

He studies her, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes widen and then she drops the bottle on the table and scrunches up her face before swallowing, "Ugh!" She shakes her head and then glares at him. "I should have known! Ugh! I hate tequila!" She reaches for her coke and gulps half of it down in one go. Jake can't hold his laughter and chuckles at her.

"So, we were talking about your friends."

Jake nods, "Yeah, Embry Call and Quil Ateara?"

Her eyes light up, "Oh, I know Embry! We used to work together in the library on campus a while ago in my first year!" Jake's eyes widen slightly, Em had never mentioned this before. Not that he knew Jake knew Bella. "And Charlie's talked about the Ateara's before so…"

She smiles, "How is Embry? It's been so long since I've talked to him."

"He's good. Working at a law firm now in Port A." Bella nods and takes a tiny bite of her first slice.

"That's good. Law was always his thing. What did he specialise in?"

Jake shrugs, he didn't really wanna talk about Embry anymore. He wanted to be the centre of her attention. "Something about families. Kids. You know."

She frowns for a sec, "Yeah. That makes sense. He had a tough upbringing himself."

His eyes widen for second. Bella must have known Embry pretty well for her to know about his upbringing, he never talked about that; ever. He shakes his head a little and then smiles, "So what about you? Any close friends here?"

She glances down at her plate, "Not really. There's Hayley, and that's about it." Her gaze flickers to his, "I'm extremely glad you found me, I don't feel quite so alone."

A slow smile spreads across his face as warmth builds in his chest. She returns that same smile. Kinda silly looking but with a message behind it. A message that said it pretty clearly; they'd found _that _someone.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Sammie slaps his arm, "And then what happened?!"

Jake smirks and continues stacking the crates of apples onto the trolley. He pushes it onto the store floor and heads for the fruit and veg area. Sammie waddles a little behind him. "Jacob Black, don't make me chase you!"

"Pft yeah, like you'd ever catch me." He throws over his shoulder and then comes to a stop in the designated area. She growls, actually growls as she catches up to him.

"I swear to god, when I pop this baby out I'm gonna smack you so hard…"

Jake grabs her and pulls her into a hug, "Relax hun, it's not good for the babe." He pulls an empty crate over and turns it upside down, "Sit here and I'll tell you." She huffs but sits, more eager to hear his story that maintain her anger.

"When she said those words to me…" he puts some apples onto the shelf and straightens them out whilst shaking his head to himself. "… I dunno. I don't think I've felt that way. Like I'd found _her. _It was just so _nice. _To be in her company and talk about everything. She knows one of my best friends from college. We told stories all evening and then we went back to the shop, she lives above it. We had coffee and she'd baked a cake," he groans. "It was so good and…" he glances at Sammie, she's grinning at him. "I wanna have babies with her."

Sammie's eyes widen, "Whoa. Slow down there big guy, you've met her a handful of times. For all you know she could be some evil, conniving, gold-digging whore."

Jake glares at her.

She tries to look innocent. "I'm just saying. You've got it bad after three times seeing her. Be careful."

He rolls his eyes, "I'll be fine. I met your sister, Hayley."

Sammie smiles widely, "Really? Where?" and then she frowns, "Wait. How do you now my sister is called Hayley? Or that I have a sister called Hayley?"

He laughs at her, "She works at the shop with Bells."

"Oh," she lifts her head in understanding, "So long as she isn't one of the girls you've fucked without care." She frowns again and Jake rolls his eyes before turning back to the apples.

They work in silence for a while. Well, Jake works and Sammie sits on the crate resting her hands on her bump. She makes a sudden 'eep' noise and Jake turns to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Speaking of people you've been fucking…" she trails off dramatically. Jake's eyes widen. Fuck. He was not in the mood for dealing with Imogen.

He raises a brow at Sammie but she shakes her head and then plasters a fake smile on her face, "Damian!" she crows.

"'Sup my sexy smurfette."

Sammie's smile falters and she visibly shudders. Jake closes his eyes and prays that this isn't happening. He feels a hand drop on his shoulder and squeeze. He turns to face Damian, effectively forcing him to drop his hand. The guy is grinning at the both of them.

He lifts both his eyebrows at Jake, "'Sup home boy! Heard you got lucky that night at the party. Nice!" He claps Jake on the back and Jake winces but not from pain. He scratches the back of his head and grimaces.

"Yeah man, sorry about that. I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Pft!" Damian spits and Jake jumps back a little as his spittle lands on Jake's face. Sammie is silently wetting herself laughing next to them. "Don't be! We like to share!" he leans a little closer and Jake leans back away from him. Damian lowers his voice to a whisper, "So, was she good? Did you enjoy it? Did she do that things with her thighs when you were about to blo-"

"No! I- uh… I erm, have to get back to work." Jake says quickly. He can feel his face heating. Sammie has now made her way down the aisle a little out of view from Damian and her face is bright red from laughter.

Damian chuckles and then pulls Jake into a quick hug. Jake lets him, frozen in complete shock. He's absolutely positive now that fucking Imogen was the worst decision of his life; ever. He pulls back and claps Jake on the shoulder once more, "I understand browski. Just remember though, you're welcome to more of her anytime. Anytime." And with a final wink, he's gone.

Jake lets his head fall back as he stares into the fluorescent lights, the only thing running through his mind is; _oh god!_

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Fact: Tequila flavoured beer is actually quite nice… it just kinds burns…**


	7. The Boys Are Back

**A/N: Thank you for all your Reviews/Alerts, I love them. **

**Mistakes are mine, not Beta'd**

**Enjoy :)**

The weekend was approaching fast.

Work had been a drag. Jake had successfully avoided both Damian and Imogen for the life of him. He didn't think he could take it if he ran into either of them, ever again.

He had seen Bella once more since their time last weekend. He had popped back into the shop and had a coffee with her. He felt like he knew her better now. They had talked about the future and everything they each wanted in life.

She had spilled about her hopes and dreams. He had even managed to ask her about her love life. She had just flushed crimson and told him that she didn't want to talk about it. He had put it down to embarrassment but something in the back of his mind kept telling him it was more than that.

It was Friday today. Jake had just gotten home from work. He had stayed a little later than usual, getting some groceries together for the guys. They would be driving down Saturday afternoon and that evening they would hit the clubs.

Jake was actually looking forward to some time with Quil and Em, it had truly been too long. After a quick shower, he settled down on the couch to call his father, "Hey pop, how's it going?"

His father heaves a massive sigh, "Things are tense, son. Rachel is doing well and so is baby Sophie but I have a bad feeling about Rebecca. She has been so distant lately." Jacob frowns, he wars with himself, unsure of if to tell his father what he knew.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, dad. Did she tell you she was pregnant again?"

Jake hears a gasp. "N-no she didn't tell me…"

"Well she is, and you know business isn't the greatest at the moment, she's struggling financially."

Billy sighs again, he had no idea his daughter's troubles were so many, let alone that she was expecting another child. "I'll have to talk to her. But tell me about you. How are things in Seattle?"

Jake smiles to himself, "They're going great. I think maybe I'm starting to heal. The move has been good for me."

"So…" his father starts. Jake can hear the curiosity in his tone. "What's her name?"

Jake rolls his eyes at his father knowing him so well. "Don't sound so suspicious, pop. You know this girl. Bella Swan."

His father chuckles, "Yep, I sure do know that sweet girl. Now don't you go hurting her feelings, young man or Charlie will shoot you." Billy laughs at his own joke and Jake rolls his eyes. He knows that even though his father is trying to be funny, his statement was half true. "So I hear the boys are coming down tomorrow."

"Yeah, can't wait." Jake smiles to himself. After a few more minutes of conversation he hangs up the phone and gets started on the cleaning.

After all, he didn't want his friends to think he was a slob.

~Fight for Your Heart~

Saturday afternoon Jake sat on his couch with his leg shaking. The boys were about to get here any second and he was excited.

A loud pounding on the door breaks him from his thoughts and he practically runs to the door before stopping himself and then swings it open.

"Bro!" Quil exclaims and pulls him into a hug. Jake chuckles and returns it, clapping him on the back.

"Hey man!"

"Yo!" Embry is next. And then they all move into the apartment. The boys drop their bags near the door and plop down on the couch. Jake fetches them a beer each and one for himself and then he joins them. He sits in the recliner that he recently added to his small furniture collection.

"So…" Quil starts, "I don't see any chicks around here. What's been going down bro?"

Jake chuckles, "Believe me, they've been around. I just didn't want any of them to have to see your ugly face."

Quil snorts and gestures to himself, "The ladies love this." Embry slaps him on the back of the head and then winks at Jake.

"Oh yeah, congrats man. Your new job, how's that going?"

Out of the three of them, Embry was so far the most successful. He was working for the biggest law firm in Port A, Quil was still working at his mother's shop on the Rez and Jake was at Walmart. Embry smiles and then takes a pull from his bottle. He was never one to show off, something his friends both appreciated in this moment.

He nods, "It's going good."

After a few more minutes of chat the boys decide to head out to eat something. They end up at the same pizza place that Jake took Bella.

~Fight for Your Heart~

The guys had spent the last two hours just messing about and getting ready at Jake's place. It was after ten in the evening and they were planning on heading out soon. They were dressed similarly, dark jeans and tees and leather jackets.

They made their way out to a local pool hall.

It was a Saturday night so a lot of people were out. The entire left hand side of the pool hall was lined with table after table whilst the right hand held tables where people were being served with food. The entire back wall was lined with a massive bar.

A table opened up and the guys grabbed it. They flipped a coin and decided on Embry and Quil would play first game. Jake went to get drinks. A cute blonde opened up a spot for him. His height was an advantage as he was noticed straight away, he ordered the beers and then waited. He glanced up and down the bar and then paused. A slow smile spread across his face as he noticed a familiar head of mahogany locks.

He moves towards her and then taps her on the shoulder.

She turns around jerkily, biting her lip hard and then her mouth drops, "Jake?!"

"Hey Bells." He smiles down at her and she beams at him. He reaches down and pulls her into a hug and she returns it. He can feel her relief through the hug, he frowns. "Are you here alone?"

Bella shakes her head against him and then leans up to his ear, "I'm here with Hayley. She's off with her boyfriend so I said I'd get the drinks."

He lifts his head in understanding and then smirks down at her, "And how's that going, shorty?"

She mock glares and then sighs, "Not well."

Jake takes her hand and pulls her towards his original spot. The bartender sets down his beers and he gestures for him to wait. "What can I get you Bells?" She looks conflicted for a moment and tries to look behind her for her friends. Hayley waves and winks and then pulls her boyfriend towards the exit. Bella frowns and then glares after her friend. She had a feeling that this had been Hayley's plan all along.

She turns back to Jake and sighs, "I guess I'll have a fruity flavoured cider."

He raises a brow at her and she rolls her eyes. He places a hand on her back and leans down towards her cheek and kisses her there. He feels her gasp and then breathe out against his own cheek and he smiles to himself.

Jake pulls back and then winks at her. She blushes just as the bartender sets down her fruity cider. Jake pays and then lifts the tray and hold his hand out for her. She takes it and he leads her back to his table.

"So are _you_ here alone?"

Jake shakes his head, "The guys are here. I told you about that." Bella nods just as the approach the table and then she squeals. She drops his hand and squeals again.

"Embry Call!"

Embry's head snaps up as he spots the petite brunette. He drops his cue to the ground just in time to catch her as she flies at him. He lifts her in his arms and spins her for a moment and then drops her to the ground. They gaze at each other, beaming widely and then Bella moves forward and places a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.

He chuckles and then pulls back, holding her loosely around the waist. "Bella Swan?" and then he mocks frowns, "I thought I'd seen the last of you."

Bella mock gasps and slaps his shoulder, "How dare you! You're over-joyed to see me Em, you love me."

Embry nods and appears deep in thought, "I love you because no-one else in my life uses words like 'over-joyed', not even my mother."

Bella rolls her eyes and then can't help herself. She tucks herself against his chest. Embry moves his arms up around her shoulders and buries his face in her hair.

They break away at the sound of a throat clearing and glance towards Jake and Quil, Jake frowns at them and Bella pulls away from Embry blushing.

There's an awkward silence for a moment and then Quil huffs, "Well hey there pretty lady, my name is Quil." He moves forward to shake Bella's hand and she smiles shyly at him.

"Bella Swan." She says simply and takes his hand in hers.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing, being seen in public with a guy like Em?"

Bella rolls her eyes and shoots Embry a fond look, Jake is still silent. "We met in college. We worked together."

"We became friends when Bella was dating Seth." Embry finishes and Jake frowns. He had totally forgotten about Bella and Seth's moment on the porch when Rachel had given birth.

Quil nods and then moves to sidle up against Bella. Jake takes this opportunity to hand out the drinks. Bella smiles warmly at him as she takes her and he reluctantly returns it. He feels uncomfortable, and slightly gutted that he had asked her over. He didn't think Embry and Bella were _that _close. "Jake? This is Bella." Embry says, unaware that they know each other.

Jake takes a pull from his beer and nods at Embry, "I know. Our dads are friends."

Embry raises a brow, "Of course. Billy and Charlie. Gotta love those guys."

There's another awkward pause and then Quil breaks it once again. "So… we were about to play. Wanna join us?"

Bella looks nervous for a moment. "Erm, I guess. I'm not really that good." Embry chuckles.

"Oh believe me, I _know_ that, babe."

Quil shrugs, "That's cool. You can be on Embry's team." And then he grins, "Yay that means I get Jake."

Jake shrugs, he feels kind of put out at the relationship between Embry and Bella. They have a coin toss and decide that Quil would break. He lines up his shot and chalk's his cue and then bends to take the shot.

"You and Seth dated?" Jake asks. Bella takes her eyes off of the table and smiles at him.

"Yeah we did. Only briefly though."

Quil snorts. He sinks a spot and then winks at them, "You're the chick that turned him gay?"

Bella flushes crimson and looks as though he just punched her in the gut. She stutters for a moment and then bites her lip and glances down. Quil chuckles and then sinks another spot. "What the fuck?" Embry says, clenching his jaw.

Quil misses a shot and then rolls his eyes, "What? It's true."

Jake watches with interest. Seth was gay? How had he missed that?

Bella gestures for Embry to take his shot and then glances at Quil, she shakes her head at him, "We dated and then broke up. He was probably confused. He told me he was attracted to men and that's why we broke up."

Quil snorts again, "Good for you."

Jake and Embry both take turns in slapping him upside the head.

"Hey!" he yells. After sinking three stripes Embry misses and then nods to Jake. Jake lines up his shot and then goes to take it. He sinks a spot and grins at Embry who rolls his eyes. He sinks another three and then gives away a free ball.

"Shit!" he curses and then glances over at Bella. She smiles sweetly at him and Jake rolls his eyes.

Bella moves around him and ends up on his left. She keeps her eyes on the table and he keeps his eyes on her. She glances at him and he winks at her, "You ready for this?"

Jake smirks at her, "Ready for what?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "My shot, dummy?"

"Dummy?" Jake chuckles, "Who says that?"

"I do!" Bella says and then bends to take her shot. She's biting her lip and her brow is furrowed. She looks so cute concentrating like this. Jake is still unsure how to feel. He's glad there is nothing between Bella and Seth but the thing with Embry is still irking him.

Meanwhile, he checks out her shapely ass. She bends and Jake moves his eyes to the table. He almost snorts at the ball she is trying to sink. There was no way she was going to sink it. No way.

Her hand pulls back and then snaps forward. The white ball hits the yellow stripe and it rolls towards the pocket at an excruciating pace and then drops in. The four of them are silent for a moment and then Embry and Bella break out into loud celebrations. Bella jumps up again and Embry catches her. They laugh together and Quil and Jake share a look.

"You played us!" Quil accuses.

Bella shrugs, "You made me feel uncomfortable. I figured it was the least I could do." She then narrows her eyes at him, "You shouldn't have asked such personal questions. But don't cry yet. The game isn't over."

She smirks flirtatiously at Jake who gives her an impressed smile and then she bends again to take a shot.

Bella continues in this way, sinking the remaining balls. Quil gapes at her and this time she winks at him and then high fives Embry. Quil snaps his mouth shut and scowls, "Name your pocket."

She appears to be deep in thought and then smirks, "Top left."

And she sinks the black ball perfectly. Embry whoops and high fives her again. And she turns to face them all, "Well, I'll give you a chance to re-group, I'm going to the bathroom."

She makes her way to the bathrooms and leaves the boys alone.

Quil sighs, "I can't believe she played us." He sighs and then heads off to get some more drinks.

Jake takes this opportunity to speak to Embry.

They nod at each other and Jake shakes his head, "You knew she was decent all along. Where did she learn to play like that?"

Em shakes his head himself, "The first year of college when we worked together, pool halls were the only place I could get her to go with me. Clubs and pubs were out of the question, she's not really much of a drinker."

Jake chuckles, "Yeah I noticed."

Em frowns and Jake shrugs, "We went out last weekend. I tried to get her to try tequila flavoured beer."

"Mmhmm and how did that go?"

"Not well."

Embry sighs, "Just say it, Jake."

Jake chuckles again. His friend knew him too well sometimes. He sighs and then turns to Embry, "Is there anything… romantic going on with you and Bells?"

His friend raises a brow and then busts out laughing. Jake frowns at him. "No. No there's never been a thing between us." Jake visibly deflates with relief.

"So you don't mind if I…"

Embry looks down for a moment and then smiles at Jake, "As much as I would have liked our friendship to turn into something more, it never did. Her love life hasn't been very conventional. Something happened." Embry glances at Jake who is listening intently.

"I can't say what it is."

Jake bristles but Embry shakes his head. "No, I can't Jake. It's one of the reasons I never pursued her that way. We have this trust. We can tell each other anything. Even now, it's been a couple years and we've just clicked back to normal. And then Seth happened and I was there for her. I love her, it has potential to turn into romantic feelings but I know it could never be like that between us."

Embry frowns, "She's scared, to let people come close."

They meet each other's eyes, "I can tell you this much. You are my closest friend. No, you're my brother, but if you hurt her…" Embry shakes his head. "I won't be able to forgive you."

"You really care about her that much?"

Em nods, "She easy to fall for. She's so… unique. There's something about her, some quirk, it makes her so easy to love."

Jake smiles and then glances down, "I really think I'm falling for her, Em."

Embry claps Jake on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you man. God knows Bella needs someone. And I'm happy for it to be you, bro."

Jake feels much better now that he knew where he stood. Quil joins them again and notices how serious they, "So, what did I miss, ladies?"

~Fight for Your Heart~

Bella had come back from the bathrooms and let the boys know that she was tired and was going home. They had offered her a ride home but she had refused. Hayley had taken pity on her and come back for her.

Embry and Jake had decided to play another game and Quil was off flirting with some girl who had given him the 'you're gonna get laid tonight' look.

Quil approached them just as they were finishing up the game, "I'm going home with Rasputia."

"Ras-who-tia?" Embry asked.

Quil roll his eyes and Embry and Jake check out the African American, tall, shapely woman standing near the exit. Jake chuckles, "Nice. Have fun and be safe."

Embry rolls his eyes and Quil grins and then pulls out his phone, "Text me your address so I can find it tomorrow."

Jake nods and then Quil shakes both of their hands and leaves with his girl for the night.

They others decide to call it a day and finish their drinks and then head out. Jake makes sure his car is locked up and safe in the parking lot and then him and Em start the short walk home.

Jake has been this way a couple of times when he himself had been in the picking up random women stage. They pass through a few back streets. And past a few dumpsters.

Just as they turn down one ally way, noises can be heard from a little further down. Two bodies entwined and leaning heavily against the wall are moving in a familiar fashion. The friends glance at each other and then back to the couple in the middle of sex and decide against it.

"I know a back street we can take instead. I think it'll be quicker anyway," Jake suggests. Embry nods. They turn around and start another way. Jake remembers it well. After that first time, this had become one of the routes he took when running to clear his mind.

They walk a little further and talk about Jake's job. Jake tells Embry about Sammie and the disaster that was Damian and Imogen.

After a few more minutes, more noise can be heard. This time it sounds like a crowd of people. There's shouting and yelling. The guys decide to go further on and investigate. They turn a corner and then stop where they are.

A massive crowd has gathered.

It moves with whatever is inside the circle.

Jake and Embry move closer and then they glance at each other. The crowd keep on yelling and moving.

Inside the loose circle there are two guys fighting. And not club-crawl fighting but actual brawling.

One man is African American and the other is white. They are both built, they look like UFC fighters. They are going for it, landing blow after blow, the white man looks to be bleeding quite bad on his face that you can barely see his features.

"The fuck is this?" Em whispers to Jake.

Jake just shrugs as he looks around. He'd heard about stuff like this when he was boxing in college. "Looks like a street fight to me. Some shady guys put this together, easy money can be made from it. 5K a fight if you're good."

Em glances at Jake, Jake's eyes are glued to the fight. He winces at something, "You do this stuff?"

Jake shakes his head, "Nah. Heard about it in college."

"You ready to leave?" Jake breaks his gaze from the fight to find Embry watching him carefully.

"Yeah sure."

They slowly back away and Embry turns and begins walking. Just as Jake is about to turn when something catches his eye. He squints to get a better look and then his eyes widen. Two men are sat on wooden stools over-looking the whole fight.

They were obviously running this thing.

Jake tries to look closer and then his eyes widen, "Holy shit…"

The man looks up at that moment and their eyes lock. They hold each other's gaze and then Jake nods at him. He nods back and then shifts his focus to the fight once again; it's Tyler.

"Jake!" Embry yells.

Jake glances at the man once more and then turns to make his way to where Embry is waiting. They make their way home.

"You okay?" Embry questions.

Jacob nods and then glances back, intrigued by what he just saw. It made something burn inside of him. He felt… worthy. He felt that he knew what that look that Tyler had given him was about.

Tyler's eyes follow him as he moves.

One thing was for sure, he was going to go back the Fight Club. And he was going to ask for a chance.

**Review if you like :)**


End file.
